Resurrection
by Assassin Queen
Summary: This is the Story of Drake and Genevieve. They are the first vampires. Just like Adam and Eve were the mortal ones. Takes place in Blade Trinity, wel kind of! lol please R&R! thanx! D i just redid Chapter 15.
1. Chapter 1

A helicopter dropped four masked figures in to a desert, somewhere in Iraq. One by one, they climbed up the ancient building, and soon reached the entrance. As the darkness slowly crept up on the group, the masks and outdoor clothing began to come off. There were three men being lead by a woman. She wasn't too short but was thin, with dark black hair. The man walking behind her was taller than her but not by that much. He had short, spiky, blond hair and a skinny frame that wasn't built. The woman in front of him was his younger sister. They shared similar features and traits. The man behind him was younger, much thinner looking one. The last man was a monster, with a huge build and long dirty blond hair. He looked as if he could break a car in half. But as their looks differed from one another, their eyes didn't. The same yellowish/greenish eyes. Their canines elongated and their skin pale as bones.

They found a ladder that lead down to the bottom of the massive structure. Once they reached the bottom, cracked their neon sticks to light the rest of the paths. The blood of the new vampires have been diluted, making seeing in pure darkness impossible for them. They all looked around seeing that most of the ground was covered in a layer of sand. Danica, the female of the group, looked over to her right and noticed the glyphs on the wall. She noticed that they were the glyphs of the pure bloods, written in cuneiform. She couldn't read it but she had a feeling "He" was here. His glyph was here, next to another glyph that was going in the backwards direction.

(a/n: Remember Drake's glyph, it started from the right to left. The one next to his, is the same but this one goes left to right ;-D)

Wolfe, the youngest of the group was looking into his detecting device and noticed something strange behind the group. "Hey guys, I think I found something", he said. He then pointed over to the opposite of the layer. There was a door that was broken. The foursome walked over to it and climbed through. There they found something interesting. Their were two tombs, laying horizontally in front of them. But the first one was destroyed. There were some of the jewels that were once on the tomb, laying on the ground shattered. The room itself was splattered with blood, and it smelled like it as well. Danica walked over to the the second tomb that was untouched. She noticed the wall that it was standing next to. The wall had had a sword that was in the wall. She then walked back over to the tomb. She looked it over and noticed that the cover was cracked open a little bit. She peeked inside and saw something with shiny. She looked over to the large vampire that stood at the door. "Hey Grimwood, you wanna open this for me?". He came over and noticed that Wolfe had a camera in his hand, ready to take a picture.

"What the fuck are you doing, Wolfe?"

"Hey if this is really him, I want a picture so I could send it to my parents. Man Grimwood think, this is a once in a life time chance to get this guy on camera!"

Grimwood shook his head at the younger vampire. He then hovered over the top on the tomb. He moved it and let it fall to the ground. As soon as the lid was off, Wolfe started to take his picture. The creature inside opened it's eyes almost instantly. He grabbed the thing that was flashing the lights in his face and broke it's neck completely off, spilling blood all over the tomb. The other vampires just watched as one of their own, was being blood sucked unmercifully.

The creature was covered in what looked like battle armor. The face mask was covered in teeth. The creatures hands were covered in huge gauntlets, that had claws at the end of them. It turned over to the rest of them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!", it said with a voice that wasn't from this world. Danica walked up to it and kneeled. Grimwood and Asher looked down and imitated her actions. They weren't sure if they were going to make it out of here, but kept quite.

The creature looked amuse, so Danica knew it was working. They thing she didn't know was if she should answer it's question. It started to walk around and stopped behind them. Then it happened. The creature let out a loud roar. It pushed them, making all three vampires fly to opposite walls. Danica shook her head and looked to what the creature looked at. It was the shattered tomb, that they noticed e earlier.

As soon as she stood up, the creature had her by the throat. The other two just stared to see what they creature was going to do with their leader.

"WHERE IS THE BODY?"

"wha… what body?"

"THE BODY THAT WAS IN THAT TOMB!", the creature roared. It pointed to the shattered tomb. Danica dared to look at what it was pointing at. She was trying to stop the her body from shaking. She looked back at the face in front of her. The creatures eyes were red with horizontal pupils.

"It was like that when we got here."

"YOU LIE! TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

"NO! I'm not lying! I swear to you."

The creature looked into her eyes for any sign of deceit in her eyes. There was none. He threw her towards the others. She stumbled to her feet. She got up and stood behind her brother as they watched it's next move.

The creature walked between it's own tomb and the shattered one. It started to dig through the ruble to see if there was a body somewhere in it. It didn't find anything. Not even a finger nail or anything. It then looked around the room. There was blood covering the wall. His shoulders slumped a little and the rage in his eyes and heart started to show again.

"YOU STILL HAVEN'T TOLD ME WHY YOU ARE HERE?", it said without even turning around.

"We need you. It's time we vampires come out of the dark", Danica said quietly. She hesitated but soon stepped in front of her brother. "We need you", she pleaded again.

"FINE! I WILL GO WITH YOU TO SHOW ME THIS NEW WORLD.". It then turned around to the wall that the sword in it. It was gone. It turned and punched it's own tomb. It then noticed something shinny at the bottom. It took it into it's hand and his features seemed to soften. It was a beautiful silver necklace. The charm the reflection of his own glyph, it's own mark. It took and but it around it's neck. It closed it's eyes and only one word escaped it's lips. Not even the other vampires heard what it said.

"_Genevieve"_


	2. Chapter 2

She bolted straight up from her deep sleep, drenched in cold sweat . Unlike most vampires, she slept whenever she like, be it day or night. Her name, Genevieve, and probably one of the most unique of the vampire race. She looked over to the clock sitting next to her huge bed, which read, 3:54 A.M. Her mind was racing along side her heartbeat.

She turned around to the wall above her headboard. She had put her two curved blades there, with one straight sword in the middle laying horizontally. Her two swords were in-crested with diamonds, sapphires, rubies and emeralds in the front. She took pride in them since they were a gift. They had taken many of her enemies' lives, which was another point for her. She was one of the best fighter when it came down to hand-to-hand combat.

She then turned her attention to the straight sword in the middle. It was a samurai styled sword. It's owner had conquered so much with that sword as well. On the front to the Blade, was cuneiform glyphs, aligned in two columns. It had taken her the whole three centuries she was awake to find the swords.

She could see her own reflection in the sword. She was quite the looker. She had long, curly black hair that reached the curve of her back. She stood at about 5'5 with kind of an athletic build to her. Her body had some dangerous curves to them though, which she used in every possible way she could. She didn't look a day past twenty-four. Her eyes were green, but had this demon like quality to them. You could see your own death looking into those eyes. Lastly, on her chest was a glyph, her own mark.

It had been to long since her her abrupt awakening. It was a little over three centuries ago. Her eyes had a glaze on them, as she went back into her memories.

_Grave robbers had broke into the tomb, and taken everything. Jewelry, treasure, her art work, and even the weapons. Every singe thing that was important, was stolen. The first time, she never had woken up because, well she had just fallen asleep. The second time around, well things got a little too crowded. Since Genevieve's tomb was first, they started smashing it open to see if there was any jewels inside. Obviously it would wake her up. When she did awake, she killed all of them because of what she thought they did. _

_After her little killing spree, Genevieve looked around to see what was left of the room and all the belongings. The only thing that remained untouched, was the second tomb that was laying beside hers. She then noticed that they had also taken the weapons. That's when she decided that she needed to find everything. Her swords and the rest of the weapons included. She was going to find each and everyone of them no matter how long it took her. She couldn't go back to sleep because there was no where to sleep. Her body would be unprotected from the world._

Back in her room, the sword's writings started to glow read, and it had removed itself from the wall and floated itself to the center of her bed where it then dropped. She sat with her legs crossed and took the sword into her hands. _"I wonder…",_ she thought to herself. She held the sword at arm's length and took a deep breath.

"Where's _Drake?"_


	3. Chapter 3

Danica had been in her quarters since they had returned from Iraq. She looked out the window to see that the sun had gone down. _"I should really talk to him. Tell him of our situation", _Danica thought to herself. She turned and headed down to the bottom floor of the building. The vampires of this city, lived in high society buildings, such the Phoenix Tower, where Danica and her blood-sucking friends lived. She climbed the last of the flight of stairs and headed to a big, thick, silver door. She walked down the long hallway and was soon joined by Grimwood and another female vampire by the name of Virago.

When they reached the desk in front of the huge door, Danica had found her brother, Asher. He was sitting at the desk watching the screen.

"What's he been doing this whole time?"

"Fuck all, Just feeding. He's been through five of them already", Asher plainly told his sister. He looked over to her and her associates. Danica had that look in her eyes.

"Do you guys think we have enough security for him?", Virago said. Danica turned to the young vampire with her teeth bared. "_WE_ didn't capture him. He allowed us to take him in, understand?". Virago took one step back. Danica wasn't big, but she always meant business.

Danica looked over to her brother, then to Grimwood and said, "I'm gunna go in". She had this snobby attitude to her that also made her dangerous. Being well over 500 years old, Danica was bored. Nothing seemed to satisfy her anymore, until today. She walked over to the scan and put her arm underneath the scanner. It recognized her mark and granted her access to the room. The big heaver metal door swung open and she walked in. Then it closed behind her so that the others couldn't see her anymore.

Once in side, all of Danica's senses kicked into over drive. When the other door in front of her opened, she cautiously walked in. Her nose smelled the blood in the air, and the stench of death the lingered with it. She walked over to the center of the room and noticed the dark moving figure that was feeding off a the last of it's food.

The dark figure knew that someone was coming in and had stopped feeding once the person had entered. It rose from it's food and walked slowly in the shadows and disappeared. Danica couldn't see at least two feet in front of her except the darkness that surrounded her.

"Why have you awoken me?"

Danica jumped from the voiced that roamed in the shadows. The voice was deep and outer worldly, mixed with a distinct authority, and a seductiveness that made Danica's dead heart beat faster. Her ears strained to find the origin of the voice but found nothing.

She then heard footsteps, slowly walking around her. Danica froze with fear, which the creature could smell. She knew that in order for him to trust her, she needed to show him respect. "Your people need you…", was the only thing she could think of. She tried to keep her voice as steady as she could.

The footsteps stopped and started to come towards her. Along the way, she heard, bones cracking and skin stretching. Her imagination went wild, thinking of the what possible could be making the horrific sound. What she then saw before her, astounded her.

There was a man, who looked to be in his early thirties. His hair was brown that was a buzz cut but had longer hair. He wasn't too tall, standing at about 6'1. His physique muscular and had pale skin. But it was his eyes that needed the most attention. His iris' were the color of blood. They never missed anything that happened before them. His attire was made up of red leather strips, weaved together to make up his vest. It was sleeveless though. He had a huge armor sleeve on his left arm that hardly ever made any noise. He wore dark red skin-tight leather pants, and black boots.

Danica couldn't help but stare with wide eyes. She bowed her head and knelt before him. She could feel his eyes scanning her over, but she waited for his response patiently.

"_My _people?", he said with mockery. She dared to look up to see the anger in his eyes, but she did anyways. He had his jaw clenched and was huffing his breath at her. He slowly moved his armored hand towards her, and it took all of Danica's strength not to flinch.

His hand moved over to her throat, and started rubbing his finger over her skin. He then put his fingers under her chin and gently forced her to look at him. He then made her stand up in front of him. He looked her over without saying a word. Danica on the other hand was getting a little uneasy and had decided that it would be best if she told him what was going on.

"Y-Your blood… your sacrament can set us free now.", Danica finally said. His hand then grasped her throat roughly. Danica gasped at the sight before her. His pupils were no longer round circles, but horizontal slits. His eyes had a certain glow to them. They grew brighter with every breath he took. Danica was mesmerized and speechless as she too noticed this.

He on the other hand grew even more angered, as she stood there like an idiot, specially in his presence. "What_ has happened to them? They have become even more incompetent then I last remember",_ he said to himself as he searched her face for any sign of respect, but he didn't find anything. His anger grew, and before Danica knew it, he had thrown her to the floor that was covered with blood. He heard her hiss at her own demise, and it made him grin.

"The world has change since your time. The human's have a new Hunter, Blade."

"And you would like me to kill him, wouldn't you?"

"… Yes."

The two vampires looked at each other for a minute before Danica broke the connection. She stood up and brushed herself off, then checked her hair. Once everything was in check, she turned on her heels and started to leave, with him still standing there. He watched her walk away and then turned around himself. "I want to see this new world of yours. I want to see what the humans are like now, and how the vampires have adapted.", he said to her.

Danica stopped in her tracks. _"Why do I have the feeling, he's not going to be pleased with what he going to see?"_, she asked herself. She sighed and turned around to face him again.

"Okay, but you have to change so you don't stick out like a sore thumb in that attire. I'll get your cloths for you", Danica said while she turned to leave again, but stopped when she thought of some else to add. "Oh, and another thing, what do we call you. I mean, Dracula is kind of obvious?"

He turned at her question. He looked at her then down at the dead corpse to his left on the ground. It was a dead woman, who died with her eyes open. He looked into her eyes, and knelt down to her. He then pushed her eyes closed. He stood up and put his hands in his pockets, with his eyes closed. Danica, who was still waiting for her answer, stood there in shock.

"Drake… You can call me Drake".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Genevieve had traveled from city to city, town to town, looking for Drake. It had been so long since she had seen him, and it made her sad that she had to leave him in his tomb, without telling him where she was going. She smiled at the thought of him. He was charming, and seductive, yet deadly and sinister. He had always been that way, ever since she had first meet him, more than 5 millennia ago.

_"She was standing on the top floor, looking down at the party going on beneath her. It was a masquerade ball, a ball that the town had every year, on all Hallows eve. She was dressed in a midnight blue dress, that showed off her shoulders. It was backless, so you could see the muscles in her back moved underneath her soft, pale skin. She wore long gloves that match her dress, that reached half way to her upper arm. Her curly hair was down, with the front bangs pinned back to each side of her head. The rest of her hair was set over her chest in long waves and curls. Her mask was covering what little make-up she did wear, but you didn't need to see her face to know she was beautiful._

_She watched the mortals closely. How they acted like fools and clowns, not even knowing how short their meaningless lives meant to her. She was about to head down the stairs, when she felt a surge go through her body. She slowly walked down a couple of steps, until she felt it again, but a little stronger. Again she walked down a couple more, when she felt the surge yet another time, but this one was the strongest of the three. She lost her balance and almost fell down the flight of stair until someone strong had caught her as she fell in to their arms, bridal style. She looked up at her rescuer and found a man starring back at her with red eyes. She couldn't help but stare at them, as he carried her up the stairs again and on to the terrace that was lacing the building. _

_He let her down gently, not breaking the eye contact he had with her. He was wearing all black with his tunic open a little more than half way, to reveal his mark. His face was covered by the same colored mask that held those red eyes. He looked at her with so much intensity, it felt as if he was trying to burn a hole right through her. She had no choice but to look away. At the floor, the sky above them, or even her hands. Anywhere other than his glare, but it was no use. His hand had moved under her chin to make her look at him._

_"What is it, little one? You do not like what you see before you?"_

_"No, it's not like that…", she said quietly. She then turned around and walked over to the fenced terrace and sat on the edge, looking back at him. He watched her with the same glare. She had noticed that the shade in his eyes had changed into a different shade of the red. "It's just you stare at me with such intensity, it's hard to stare back."_

_"My apologizes. I did not know I was doing it. I am just puzzled by you, nothing more."_

_Puzzled? How so?"_

_"Well, how should I put this… "_

_"Lightly, if you could._

_Drake smiled as he walked over and sat on the edge with her. He took a calm, deep breath, with the smile still on his lips. "I have been watching you for quite some time now, and I have noticed that you are different than these mortals. They seem so little and inferior, don't they. You can hear their blood pounding underneath their skins. Their hearts beating in a beautiful rhythm". He looked at her when she turned towards him, with a surprised look on her face. He knew that she knew what he was talking about. She smiled again at her._

_"Yes I know, what you are"_

_"But, how do you know? Everyone I have met in this world is mortal. Unlike me, I have lived for over 3 centuries now."_

_"Well, then you are a century younger than I. I know because I was the first of the immortals. Everyone of my enemies have fallen at my feet."_

_"The first?", she asked in disbelief. She then stood up and walked in to the center of the terrace. She looked down at her hands, studying them. Her long nails painted the same color as her dress. "Are there anymore of us? I mean the immortals ones?"_

_Drake stood up and walked up to her slowly. Genevieve watched him with curiosity. She could of sworn that she seen him glide across the floor. Drake noticed her staring at him, and took her hands in his. He then caressed them gently. He then noticed her blush. Her beauty took his breath away, but seeing her blush made his whole heart stop. Her gaze went to their hands and a small smile crept on her face. _

_"There will be in time. Right now my priority is to find my kingdom. I need to go into battle and see my fallen enemies at my feet. I fight in battle with the sword live by. I need to show these mortals that they are no longer the rulers of this world. We are Gods among these people. They do not see it, but they shall sometime in the near future."_

_Genevieve could help but smile at him. He knew exactly what she wanted without her telling him. She knew that it was him that didn't want her to walk down the stairs earlier. She wanted a kingdom, ruling these mortals. She knew that it was just a matter of time before she snapped and eventually started a massacre. _

_"I want you to help me rule"_

_"You want me?"_

_"Yes. You are exactly what I was looking for. I need you in order to have a complete kingdom."_

_"Can we first eat? I haven't fed tonight."_

_Drake laughed. He loved her, from that moment. He was sure of it. She smiled back at him. He guess it the feeling was mutual when she kissed him on the check._

_"Come then. Let's go find us some food", he said and he hooked her arm with his._

_"Where shall we start?"_

_"Well I start on the roof tops, then when I find a body, I usually swoop down and start feeding."_

_"You don't care if they see you?", Drake asked. Genevieve giggled. She smiled at him and said, "No these mortals can not fly like I can."_

_"Wait you can fly? How is that possible"_

_"Wait a minute", she said calmly. She let go of his hands and stood straght up. Her back started to grow two lumps and then there they were. Two beautiful black wings._

_"Well this will be interesting"_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Genevieve was standing on the roof top, with her eyes closed. She opened them to see that it was a memory, long ago. She looked down to see what was going on below her. Just as it was before, the mortals were scurrying about, minding their own business. They had no knowledge of what was watching them. The scene made her smile.

She looked up into the sky to determine how much time she had before dawn came. Even though sunlight doesn't affect her skin, it does effect the other vampires. She needed these vampires, in order to find Drake. She knew that his children would one day awaken him again, she just didn't know when they would get the courage to do it.

She decided that she needed to patrol the grounds in order to find the vampires first hand, the problem was where to begin. She started to walked around the roof tops of the buildings surrounding her. "In_ order to find Drake, they need some sort of technology. Expensive technology. So that means these vampires need money, which means they have a high corporate building…",_ she thought to herself.

She was wearing a black, backless top with a long black skirt that had a slit which went to mid thigh. There was a breeze tonight so her skirt was blowing with it along with her long black hair. She decided to keep it down tonight, just because it made her feel a little more sexy. As she walked you could hear her boots, but only soft steps. Since she was a vampire, she was light on her feet.

The moon was full tonight, and she could feel the electric sensation on her skin from it, almost like when she was near Drake. Wait a minute? She stopped walking and turned to the moon. She felt something, something, familiar. She looked at her surrounding which were all buildings. It became stronger when she turned to her left. _"I don't get it. The only thing that's here is… wait."_, she looked at the building in front of her. _"How could I be so stupid"._

The building she was looking at was the tallest building in that city, standing at what seemed to be 33 stories tall. The top of the building was what looked to be a rough version of a creature of some sort. _" The Phoenix Tower, I should of known."_, she said while she smiled to herself.

_"The vampires of this new age, are quite remarkable. Even without Drake they some how have seemed to survive after all these years.",_ she thought to herself. Just then, a black limo had pulled up to the front doors of the building. The driver quickly ran to the back door to open it for who ever was in there. Out walked a short black haired woman, followed by a slim, spiky-haired blonde man, who was then followed by an enormously built, long haired dirty-blonde man. But it was the last person who had caught Genevieve's attention.

The last man to walk out of the limo, was tall, but not too tall, wearing a white button up shirt, that had the top 5 buttons undone. He had a leather jacket on with multiple necklaces decorating his neck. He wore dark-red, skin-tight, leather pants with black boots. He looked around at their surroundings. The people walking down the street across from them. The street light above them and then building they had stopped in front of him.

Genevieve's breathe was taken from her. Tears had started to form in her eyes at the sight of him. _"Hasn't changed one bit. Well except the cloths.", _she said in a quite whisper. Her gaze never left him, until he entered the building, but even then she starred at the door.

The sun had started to rise again on the earth, and Genevieve's shadow was beginning to be seen by the humans. She hadn't but her wings back so she was catching everyone's eyes. She walked to the middle of the building she was standing on and sat down facing the sun. _"It might be the most repulsive thing to others, but to me, it is the only thing I can remember. The sun, the moon, the stars, all have been here with me in my time of need. At least I can do for them is to watch them when the come out to play", _she thought to herself. She smiled at the warmth the sun brought to her skin. It had been a while since her skin had felt warmth. She missed it.

She stood up and started walking to her penthouse, where she had accommodated from the owner. It was a good thing she decided to get a place before she started hunting for Drake and it wasn't far from where he was staying. She looked around to see if she was going to be seen. "It still must be to early for the humans", she said to herself.

With one last look, she spread her wings and started to glide through the air, towards her penthouse. It was a beautiful morning, the air was still cool, but the sun's rays penetrated the air with heat. The skin on her wings became more relaxed with every minute that went by.

She landed on the balcony of her penthouse quietly. Her wings started to grow back in to her shoulders, where they were housed. She looked back at the Phoenix Tower and smiled. _"I'll come to you tomorrow, Drake. We have so much to talk about."_, she thought to herself. She then yawned and stretched a little, before she said, "But for now, I need to sleep, who knows when I'm going to get a good sleep once we are together again. Good night my King. I love you". She walked in and started to undress until she was in her black Lingerie. Even though Drake hasn't been with her for some many years, she still like to be classy. It was the type of woman she was. She laid in her bed facing the Phoenix Tower, and starred back at it until sleep claimed her.

So, what do you guys think?? I need feed back! And I want to thank those who have been giving me reviews on this story. You guys are awesome I know I haven't been updating a whole lot, it's because I got three stories going on right now, so I'm righting them all at the same time. Lol… crazy me: ) but anyways thanks again for the reviews, they are much appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Drake had walked in to his so called "new home", rather quick. He didn't know the feeling he was getting, but it couldn't be good. He looked down and found Danica wrapped around his right arm, pointing and ordering people around as they climbed the stairs. Their were new vampires here that he never seen before. The females were pretty, but nothing like what he was used to. There were also so humans in the building.

"Drake, why don't I show you to your room now"

"That would be a good idea. All this nonsense is eating at my last nerve"

"I can help you relax if you want", Danica said seductively. Drake looked at the female on his arm and he smiled. She took that as a yes, so she led him to his quarters and near his bed. She started to take some of her cloths off as he walked over to the window. "Ah… there is a full moon to night. Its beautiful. It's been so long since I last saw it like this, no clouds, just stars to help it light the night sky.", he said quietly to Danica, but there was no response. He looked over to where Danica was standing and saw she had changed into satin robe and was fixing her hair.

She always did that to him, always ignoring him when he had something to say. He turned back towards the window to look back at the sky. _"The vampires of this time have no idea about what it means to enjoy something. All they care about is torturing one another, and who has what amount of power…Yes, I guess that does play in to part of why I created them, but like this?", _he said as he turned around to Danica, who was still fixing her hair. _"I can't take it anymore! These weaklings should suffer all the pain that I had suffered trying to get my life my honor that I deserved and what do I get in return… children who have done nothing but laziness."_

"I want you out of my quarters… NOW", Drake said loudly, catching Danica off guard. She stood there, glaring at him, trying to figure out what she did wrong. Drake's eyes started to get angrier, so she decided that she should just leave him alone. She grabbed her things and started to walk towards the door, but stopped. Drake wasn't surprised. This one always wanted something or another from him. He walked up behind her and gently put his right hand on the small of her back. Danica froze and started easing into his touch. At that moment, Drake threw her out of the room and slammed the door.

Danica had flown ring to the guard rail of the the balcony in the building. Asher was there in a heartbeat to see what the noise was all about. When he got there, he only found his sister sitting in a robe with her cloths all over the floor. She was getting up and had a bloody lip, when she glared at him.

"Not a word"

"I wasn't gonna say anything, sis", he said quietly. He helped her pick her cloths up and walked her to her own quarters. Their dogs following them as the sat on her bed and started to chat about something totally random.

Back in Drake's quarters, Drake was now sitting on the edge of his bed with his head on his hands. He took a deep breath in and tried to calm himself. He looked up at his armor that was standing there on a metal rack. He stood up and walked over to it. There were claw marks on the chest plate of his armor. He placed his fingers over the markings and a small grin appeared on his lips. His gaze then traveled to the little pouch at the waist of the armor. He grabbed and opened the pouch to find what he was looking for. He pulled out the silver necklace that he had found in the bottom of the his tomb. _"My dear, Genevieve… how I did you wrong. How I became more of a tyrant then a King to you. My queen's wish should of been honored with my own, not discarded among my servants."_, he thought to himself. He looked back at the window to see that the night sky was no longer dark, but had brightened in the dawn light.

Drake's gaze then went back to the necklace in his hands. "I gave this to you on our wedding night. You promised me you would never take it off for as long as you were my wife… and what do you go and do? You take it off", Drake said with a smile. "I will wear it for both of us then". He walked over to his bed and got under the covers as the sun hit his room slowly. His eyelids became heavy and before he knew it, he was sleeping.

The next 8-10 hours, Drake had slept like a new born baby. He woke with a smile on his lips and a smell of fresh blood in the air. He knew that the vampires of this century had little patience with their food, and he wasn't surprised. Then there was a knock on the door, that made his eyes pop open. It was soft, but rapid at the same time.

He first thought it was that Danica to come and annoy him again, but then he heard a heart beat. So he slowly got out of bed and walked himself to the door to open it. There was a young woman, in her late teens standing there with her head down. _"She reeks of fear…"_, he thought to himself as a smile appeared on his face.

"Yes?"

"Lady Danica wanted me to wake you so she could see you before she killed the day-walker, sir."

"Day-walker, huh? Well tell the _Lady_ that I will be there shortly", he said in frustration. He shut the door and went straight for his bed, but stopped and turned to the window. The sun was setting in the horizon before his large window._ "After all these years, I finally understand what you meant about the colors._", he said to himself. He walked over to the his bathroom to go and wash his face.

He headed out the door and down the walkway to a huge table, where Danica and her goons were all sitting.

"Well, look who's up? Have a nice nap?"

About 4 block away from the Phoenix Tower, Genevieve was just waking up and was about to take a shower, until she stopped in front of her big sliding door. She walked out onto the balcony. It was one of her favorite times of the day. The sun was setting on the horizon and the colors were amazing. "The colors are so hypnotizing and so beautiful. I just wish that you would at least come and see what I have been talking about for oh so long", she said to herself.

She came in, just and the sun had finished setting, to come and get ready for the big night she was going to have. She went into her bag to find something to wear.

_"Drake's favorite color is black and red… but I like blue… oh wait I know what I'll do… now let me see here… oh there it is."_

She found what she was looking for, a blood-red, backless dress with long-black-silted skirt. She wore her calf high suede leather boots and her swords on her back with their braces. Drake's sword was in the middle as she finished getting ready. She grabbed all her belongings and put them in her bag. She wasn't coming back anyways so she figured that she should pack now. She glanced around the room one more time and shut the door behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Genevieve had just walked out of the building when she felt someone's eyes on her. She looked to the building to her right and found who she was looking for. A woman was starring at her with binoculars, but once she saw that Genevieve had noticed she ran.

"Coward…", was all that escaped Genevieve's lips when someone behind her hit her with what felt like… a garlic bullet. She spun around to see a man with spiky brown hair point a gun at her. She took her eyes off of him to retrieve the bullet out , but was shot in the shoulder by the man.

Genevieve had had it. She was furious for (a) she had no idea who they were and vise versa, (b) this was the night she was going to finally be with Drake again. So she did what anyone in her situation would do: fight back! She ran towards the man attacked him head on. He was shooting at her, but her agility got the better of him. She smiled as she had his throat in her right hand. She could feel the pulse his is neck. Then her beautiful face turned deadly as she noticed the woman from the rooftop scavenge in her bag. All of her clothes and belongings were in there, and some nitwit going through it.

So she retaliated by knocking out the man with the gun with her wings. Once she got through with him, she turned her attention to the woman, but soon realized she had disappeared. She figured that since the woman was gone, she could feed on the man that was left behind. So she walked towards him and picked his unconscious body up with her wings and brought his neck to her lips

Right when her fangs were going to penetrate his neck, a huge black SUV came an hit her in the back. She hit the a parked car that was sitting on the other side of the road. She stood up slowly and turned just in time to see that the woman she had saw on the rood tops and in her bag was dragging the man into their car. Genevieve didn't want to waste any more time but these people started it, so she had decided that she was going to finish it.

The humans had sped right past and started shooting at her, so she took to the air and followed them that way. The humans thought they had lost her and stopped shooting. _"If I follow them, I could wipe out the lot of them"_, she thought to herself, so she followed them to a tall building. There was clear windows on the first floor and the rest had tinted ones.

Genevieve landed on the opposite building. She saw the same humans come out of the SUV and ran inside, then the SUV sped around the corner and down the street. Just as she was about to go in. She saw a familiar looking vehicle come and stop in front on the building. It was the same vehicle that Drake had come out of back at the Phoenix Tower.

She watched as the vampires (Danica, Asher, and Grimwood) came out first. Then there were a couple of other vampires that she never seen before. They walked into the building just as Genevieve spread her wings. She took flight again and landed on the top of the building that they had entered.

Genevieve was thinking that Drake must have been in there, if these vampires were here. She found the door to the building and put her wings back in their housings. She jumped from the top of the stair case and landed very softly on to the bottom floor. She smelled the air and found what she was looking for. She followed the stench of death that was lurking in the air, thanks to the vampires.

Then there was the sounds of guns going off and bodies disintegrating around the corner. She quickly turned the corner to find vampires on one end of a corridor and the humans that were hunting her on the other. Both sides didn't notice her but the black man did. He noted the swords and had unleashed his own. His tattoos showing when he went for his sword on his back. Genevieve smiled and grabbed her own blades out of their housing.

The man lunged at and he was fast. _"He's fast for a human"_, she thought to herself. The edge of his sword came about 1/3 of an inch from her eyes, chopping a little off her bangs. She landed next to a wall and he landed on one knee with his sword held horizontally in front of him. She noticed the chopped hair falling to the ground, and was astonished. She blew upward to move the hair out of her vision. The man smiled back at her, which made her growl.

"Blade, we got to go…", said the woman. The man called Blade, turned to her letting his attention slip for a second, but that was all Genevieve needed. She took the opportunity to slash his leather vest at the chest. It started bleeding right away. Blade fell backwards on to the closed door behind him. He looked down at the slash on his chest then looked up. She was gone.

Genevieve had been side tracked again. First the damn humans sidetracked her from going to Drake. Then this "Blade" character sidetracks her from losing the vampires. She became frustrated with herself as she took to the sky for a third time that night. A couple of minutes later she found the familiar car that the vampires were driving.

She followed them until she found herself heading straight for the Phoenix Tower. She pulled up and landed onto one of the top balconies. Instead of her putting her wings back in to their housings, she simply wrapped them around her body like a cape. The little fingers on the ends of them, held the wings together. She took her swords out just in case the place had security around.

Danica had stomped all the way up to the top floor. She then jumped on to the big conference table and sat on it with her legs put to aside. Asher then stood one end of the table, with his back towards the balcony. Grimwood had an arrow in his right eye and sat on the left side of Danica in a chair. The other vampires had come out of rooms and doors around this floor and slowly sat down where there was room.

"Fucking Hannibal King! I should of ripped his bleeding heart out when I had the chance! And don't tell me you told me so Asher.", Danica screamed. She then kicked a blond vampire chick in the face with her boot. Asher simply moved the chair, so that the young vampire would fall on it.

"Aww what's wrong half-pint?", he laughed back. "You done remodeling now?"

"Blow me."

Asher laughed and said "Face it, we got caught with our pants down". He came over and put an arm around his sister.

"Pants down?", Grimwood interrupted. He managed to get the arrow out of his eye and was now sitting with his golden Pomeranian on his lap. He then looked up at the brother and sister and said, " They practically fucking ass-raped us".

"Oh you loved it", Danica said out of frustration.

"Has he been told yet?", Virago said bored out of her mind.

"About your failure? Yes I have.", said Drake who was lurking in the shadows of the building. He then stepped out in to the light near the end of the table where Asher was originally standing.

As he walked to end of the table, all eyes were on him. Including Genevieve. She watched him as he stood there, oblivious to her. She had an idea. She jumped up to the support beams of the building and got real high. She moved over to where she was right on top of him. She then grabbed his sword which was glowing red and aimed on the table, right in front of him. She kissed it quickly and then let it drop.

Drake was looking at Danica and the other vampires, who were all staring back at him. Then out of no where, something dropped from the roof. He stared at… "_It couldn't be"_… his sword. He then glance up to see where it could have come from, but heard something behind him. He grabbed his sword and swung it in front of him, ready to attack, but what shocked to see who the mystery person was.

"Hello Drake", Genevieve said as she smiled back at him.

---A/N: There you guys go Chapter 7. I hope this one is good and I'm sorry about all the detail… I'm trying to update as often as I can, so stick with me. Thanks to all my readers. I love reading your comments it makes my day… its nice to be appreciated for my work. I love writing so as long as there's people who like what I'm writing I'll keep going! Love and peace… Oh Yeah I forgot to tell you that I might have a special chapter for Valentine's Day just for Drake and Genevieve. So keep checking… and HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: sorry about the late update. I had the story all finished, then my laptop decided to restart on it's own :( so I had to re-write the whole chapter… and the fact that my college classes are starting to get a little annoying and I have to do a whole bunch of projects isn't helping either… thanx for the reviews keep em' up!

"Genevieve…", was the whisper that came from Drake's lips. He put his sword down and started walking towards her, scared that she might disappear from his sight. She was beautiful in the moonlight. Her long, curly, black hair was still the same length. her style hadn't changed either, classy yet sexy. But what drew Drake into her wasn't her beauty or her style of clothing. It was her eyes. The same eyes that filled up a sky, with their color. The same eyes that only saw him. He looked into them now, and saw that they hadn't changed, not one bit, and this made him smile.

"Drake, it's been to long. I was wondering when you were going to wake again.", Genevieve said quietly. She moved her hand to cup his cheek and gently began to rub his lips with her thumb. He moved into her hand as she rubbed his lips. He honestly missed her, going to sleep was hard enough. But not finding her there when they were sleeping, was even harder.

"Where have you been? I thought you were dead."

"You know me better than that. There were grave robbers and they took most of our belongings", she said. She then looked down at his sword in his other hand. "They took our swords and everything. So I decided to go look for them. And the fact that I didn't know how to fall back into our eternal slumber."

Drake looked down at the weapon and swung it around a little. He looked back over to his wife and smiled, who was also smiling at him. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before he gave her a big hug.

Back at the table, Danica had noticed the new guest and moved out of her bother's embrace. She walked over to the front of the table, where Drake was originally standing. She took out a cigarette and started smoking. Grimwood came up behind her with his golden pomeranian in his arms.

"Hey, who's the broad?"

"Have no clue", she says back at him. She never took her eyes off of the new female. She actually knew who she was. She was the other body in the shattered tomb. She must be his love. Obviously they act like they haven't seen each other in a while. Danica's blood began to boil a little, just at the thought of them together. So she scoffed off and started walking towards the two.

"Drake, who's your friend?"

"Danica, I like you to meet my wife, Genevieve"

"Wife? Well I would think you could do better than this?", Danica said quickly. Genevieve turned her attention to the other female. She smiled and started walking over to her. Danica nodded towards her and gave her that arrogant smile.

"Do you know who I am?", Genevieve said. Her eyes became full on black, as in ALL black. Her arms, shoulder, her back all the way down her spines, and the left side her face, all became covered in a black, tribal tattoo. Her whole body became engulfed in a blue aurora.

All of a sudden Danica couldn't move and then she was thrown to a near by pillar. She couldn't move a muscle in her body, and every time she tried the invisible force got tighter. She looked over to Genevieve who had calmly walked over to where she was pinned, a smile on her face.

"Drake, my King, you should really be picky about who you choose to be your concubines. They all think they are above their Queen."

"Watch your mouth, bitch! I was the one who woke up your precious 'King', so I think y…", Danica yelled. She was cut off but the tightening in her throat area. Genevieve's smile grew wider as she saw the fear in the female's eyes.

"Do you know who you are talking to? No? Then I should educate you. My name is Genevieve. I am your Queen, his wife", she points to Drake, standing behind her, watching the two females. Genevieve's attention turned back to her victim. "I would appreciate that you respect me and my rank, because if you don't, there will dangerous consequences. Do you understand me?"

Danica looked at her with fear showing in them. She knew that the others were watching, but she couldn't care less. She was looking at the only she devil in the planet that could turn her self from a beautiful Queen to a dark demon right before her eyes. So she simply nodded, or at least tried to. Genevieve's eyes went back to their bright green color. Her tattoos disappeared as well. The force that was holding Danica in place had released it's hold on her and she fell to the floor.

Genevieve walked back over to where her husband was watching the whole ordeal. She smiled as she came up to him, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Danica stumbled over to where her brother came to get her. Asher helped her up, but Danica shrugged him off and started towards where the King and Queen were standing.

"So, Drake,", Genevieve started, "What have you been doing here with her. Sexing her as you did with your other concubines. Speaking of concubines, I have only seen one, where are the others?"

"There are no others, and Danica is not a concubine. She and her clan are helping me track down a Hunter."

"Blade?"

"You know of him?"

"Not of him. Know him I do. He is quite a Hunter. He knows what he's doing, I'll give him that much."

Drake turned to his wife with a curious look in his eyes. "What do you mean 'he knows what he's doing'? You have met him before?"

"Yes I have. He was hunting a couple of evolved vampires, with some vampires that needed his help. I was also tracking them and we ran into each other at one of those blood clubs. I told him that I was a vampire that was also hunting these things, and that once we found them, I would disappear. So we agreed to a truce, and once the ordeal was finished, we separated. He went his way, and I went my way."

"So you and him are old friends?"

"I wouldn't say 'old friends', but we have met before. Why do you ask?"

"Because I think that we should meet him again."

"That would be interesting. Since he is killing off your children, I think that you should confront him."

"Wait…", Danica interrupted. "What do you mean his children? Aren't we your children as well?"

Genevieve turned around to face her latest victim. She smiled and said, "You see here, Danica, I am not your matriarch. Your original matriarch is actually a whore that Drake here turned and got pregnant, all in the same night, might I add. So you are actually half-bloods, not pure bloods. If I was your matriarch, you would be able to stand in the sun, and have powers similar to mine."

Danica couldn't believe what she was hearing. She looked over to Drake who was looking at Genevieve. Drake just shook his head at her. Genevieve saw this and said, "What are you shaking your head at? Me? It wasn't me who got a human pregnant and spread your seed all over this world, Drake."

Genevieve, I told you I was sorry."

"Yes, you apologized. But it doesn't stop the fact that you did it.", Genevieve said quietly. She walked over to the balcony that was behind them and looked over the city. Phoenix Tower was the tallest building in this city so you could see for miles over the city.

Drake noticed the quietness in his wife's voice and walked over to her. He knew that she had wanted children, but never had gotten the chance. She would have been a great mother. He had seen her with children back at their castle and it was like second nature.

He leaned over the railing and looked up at the stars. Then turned his attention at his wife, who wasn't blinking. _"She must deep in thought"_, he thought to himself. He took his left hand and grabbed her right one. He began to rub the back of her hand with his thumb, similar to the way she was doing to his lips.

"You don't have to apologize again, Drake. I know you made a mistake, but what you did after it was how I forgave you."

"You know, sometimes I think I don't deserve you. Other times I know I don't deserve you. This is one of those times. I know how much you wanted children and I know you would have been a great mother."

"Well I have been a mother to your children for the past 5 millennia's. You would think I would be a good one as taking them in as my own."

Drake simply looked at his wife and smiled. She smiled back and then turned her attention to the stars above them. The sky was becoming light blue again, signaling that the sun was going to come up again.

"I think we better go get some rest. We have a big day today, so I need you in great shape."

"Have you seen these curves my King? I don't think that I could be in better shape than this."

"No you couldn't. Come", Drake said. He then picked up his wife bridal style and walked back over to his quarters. Genevieve shut the door for him as they both walked through the door.

Danica was left there standing as she saw the whole scene in front of her. She walked over to the table and lean over it, hanging her head at the same time. Asher came up behind her and started to rub her neck.

"Fuck off, Asher. I don't want to hear it right now"

"I wasn't going to say anything to you. Other than you should really think about closing the tints on the windows. Unless you want crisp vampires in here."

She looked over at her brother, who was pointing at the windows. She then walked over to the wall near one of the windows and pushed a green button. This turned the windows dark purple color just in time to stop the sun's rays as it came up. Asher put his arm over his sister's shoulders and said, "Come on sis, I think we all need to sleep a little."

Danica looked back at her brother and then nodded. Grimwood followed the two siblings and so did the rest of the vampires sitting at the table. They all went into the chambers and the Phoenix Tower was quiet again, but only for now.

_12 hours later…_

Drake woke up to the sun still in the sky. He noticed that Genevieve hadn't moved from his chest. She cried herself to sleep only 12 hours before. She had been crying because she had missed him. Sleeping alone for 3 centuries must have been terrible for her. Drake knew that she would never commit adultery with him, even though he had committed it himself. _"Yeah, I really don't deserve such a thing"_, he thought to himself. A smile crept onto his lips, when she stirred a little.

Genevieve started to open her eyes a bit, but closed them when she saw that the sun, hadn't disappeared. She noticed that Drake breathing wasn't slow enough to be sleeping so she looked up to find him looking back at her. She smiled at him and then snuggle tighter around him.

"We need to get up, you know?"

"Yes, I do. But I don't want to."

"Come on, you could show me this city. Show me some place good to feed.", Drake said encouragingly.At the sound of this Genevieve opened her eyes, and looked up at her husband, and smiled. She quickly gave him a kiss on the lips and then ran to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready. Drake could only laugh at his wife. She loved to spend time with him, when ever she could. Since they never got to go out of their castle, it was hard for them to spend time with each other, but when they did, she was always happy with him.

There was a knock on the door, so Drake when to go and see who came to bug him this time. Not to his surprise, it was Danica. She was dressed in a japanese robe. Only that robe. Drake looked back at the bathroom door and could hear the shower going on. He turned back to Danica and said, "What is it you want, Danica? Genevieve and I are going out today, so I would like you to hurry about what ever you want to tell me."

"I was just going to ask if you could help us today, I know that Blade is going to be looking for one of our familiars."

"I will see him, so don't you worry. But today, is all about Genevieve. We have not been able to spend time with her in a long time, so I would appreciate it if you would leave us alone", Drake said quietly. His voice was also dripping with anger. Danica saw him, and started to look at the floor. She nodded and then turned on her heels and scoffed off towards her own chamber. Drake turned around to see Genevieve all dressed and ready to go.

"It's your turn. I hope you don't take too long, I want to look around for a while. I never have seen this city in the day time."

"Why not?"

"Because I was too busy looking for you silly", she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him down for a quick kiss, but was a became longer than expected. When they separated, both King and Queen were out of breath.

"I thought you said you wanted to go out into town while there was still day light outside?"

"Hey I haven't kissed you like that for a long time. So I think you owe me. But now that you mention it, you should really get ready.", she said as she started pushing him towards the bathroom. Drake looked over his shoulder at his wife and winked. She giggled and gave him one last hard push to Drake's back, sending him into the bathroom. She closed the door and leaned against it, savoring the kiss' sensation that was left on her lips. Today was going to be fun, she knew it, just by the way today was unfolding so far, she definitely knew that today you be great.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Once Drake had gotten ready, the royal couple headed downstairs to the first floor. The sun was still up, and it felt good to be out in this time of day. It had been a while since they had done this. Spending time with Genevieve was one of the few things that he wished he did more often with her. Back when they had their kingdom, she would either wonder around the castle or train in the back yard. He was a little ashamed at himself for never spending time with her.

"Are you ready to go? Or do you want to go back into your world?", the Queen giggled. Drake looked at her and smiled. He took her hand, gave it a kiss and started walking.

Both vampires were amazed at the sight of the city's beauty. The buildings were so large and massive. It was nothing like they were used to. Even though Genevieve had been awake during the past three hundred years, she never had a chance to take in the human advancements, especially the current ones. Drake on the other hand, had never seen anything like it. He watched as the humans scurry around, driving their vehicles, no clue to what the world is really like.

"Come why don't we go and search the skyline?"

"You want to spread your wings, don't you?", Drake smiled at his wife. She was looking at the sky above them. There were some clouds out today, floating here and there. He stared up at the sky, then back at Genevieve. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. She looked back up at him to see him nod in agreement.

They headed up to a tall tower near a central park. The vampire couple looked over the park. Genevieve always loved nature. She loved flowers, trees, and the animals that she saw. Drake didn't see the beauty in them, at least without Genevieve. She was gorgeous, but that was an understatement. He loved to see her in nature, in the sky or walking in the grass.

Sun was going down now and the moon was showing brightly. The vampires could feel their senses becoming fulfilled again. Their lust for the night made them even more dangerous, particularly this vampire couple. Genevieve took her jacket off and stretched her arms, releasing the wings again. Drake gazed at his wife's wings, their beauty took his breath away. He rubbed his hand over the soft skin. They shivered at his touch, making her shiver as well.

"Don't do that. I need them flexed if I wan to fly."

"I just missed seeing them"

Genevieve gave him a quick kiss before heading into the sky. She dove down the lake, touching the water down with her hands. She pulled up and went over the canopies of the trees. She found a cherry blossom tree in the middle of a rose garden. The pink pedals of the tree floating with the wind. She flew around it causing the pedals to fly around her wings and body. Drake watched his wife play with the pedals, from a distance. Vampire eyesight was incredibly acute in the night.

She saw Drake watching her, making her blush a little. _"Why do you keep starring at me? It's not like I'm a child, Drake."_, she thought to himself. She flew to a nearby bush of red roses and grabbed the best one she could find. She flew back to the tower, where Drake was waiting for her.

"How was it?"

"Great, as always. Here I got this for you", she said as she handed her husband the rose she had picked out. He took the rose, gave it a kiss and put it behind her ear.

"And now I give it to you. Come you must be hungry, lets go find some food"

"Yes, let's go. Where should we start?"

"Let's find the poor district of this city, then work out way around, sound good?"

"You're the King."

"Yes I am, but a every strong man, has an even stronger King."

"That is true. Good things I'm a strong woman, because you would be a weak King", she laughed.

"Let's go eat", he said as he shook his head.

About an hour later, they found their way down a dark street. It had started to drizzle a little, but it didn't bother the vampire couple. They walked down the dark street, that only had one or two streetlights working. There were people walking on both sides of the street, but there were no cars.

Genevieve and Drake turned a corner and notice the word, "Dracula" on the window. Genevieve stopped, making Drake stop and turned to the window. Drake's eyes went dark red. He let go of his wife's hand and walked through the door, not even holding the door for her. _"Here we go again"_, she thought to herself. She followed her husband inside the dark store.

Once they came inside and were taking by surprised. The whole store was covered in comic vampire things. From dolls and shirts to fake blood and cereals. Drake walked over to the box of cereal and picked up to study it. Genevieve walked over to the counter to see what was in the showcase. There was a boy behind the counter eating cereal and watching t.v. There was also a girl, in her late teens-early twenties, sitting on a chair watching Drake with the cereal. She got up and walked over to him, asking him if he was looking for something.

"Can I help you, sweetheart?", said the boy. He had put the bowl down and turned the television off. She looked up at the boy, arching an eyebrow at him. He walked over to where their t-shirts were hanging, trying to annoy the boy's gaze. It didn't work. She could still feel his eyes on her. She tried to ignore him and look at the ridiculous vampire attire in front of her.

"Hey, Honey, I asked you a question. Don't want to answer, that's fine. I'll ask you another one then. Why don't you dump him and come with me? I'll show you a good time, I promise. I can take you to an all new high, if you get my drift.", he said cockily. Genevieve turned to face him and smiled. "I highly doubt that, _sweetheart_.", she nodded.

Drake was standing behind them and watching what was going on with his wife. "I wouldn't worry about her if I were you. He means what he says", the girl that worked here said. She traced her hand over his shoulder and his back muscles. Drake clenched his jaw at her touch. He could hear her blood pumping through her body, making him hungrier by the minute.

Genevieve looked over the boy's shoulder to Drake and smiled. As her smile grew, so did her eyes. Her eyes went all black again, telling her husband that she was ready when he was. He smiled in return, making his pupils turn in to horizontal slits. He nodded over to her and then turned around to the girl behind him. She didn't think much of the eyes. She probably thought they were some kind of cool contacts. He ran her hand over his chest and shoulders, feeling his muscles flex. Drake couldn't take it anymore. He need that blood, and he need it now.

He attacked her throat first and took off the choke collar. He pushed her to the piercing chair behind her. She started screaming, making the boy turn around to see what was going on. Genevieve took the opportunity to sink her fangs into his necks and start her feeding. The boy screamed and tried to get her off of him. She latched onto his body, using her legs and arms. Her left hand covered his heart and sunk her nails all the way down till she could feel his heart pumping. She started squeezing harder, making him scream louder. His screams were getting weaker and weaker after that. He had passed by the time Drake's girl stopped screaming. Genevieve gave on last squeeze to the heart to give a little more blood, then let his body fall to the ground. She wiped the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand. She then licked her left hand's fingers that was covered with the blood from the heart.

Drake let out what sounded like an animal cry after he was done with his food. Genevieve walked over to her husband, satisfied with her kill. His eyes had changed back to their regular red color. So did Genevieve's. The couple walked out the door together and started towards the Phoenix Tower. The night was still young but the couple had a lot to catch up on. And besides, this era in time was a little to boring for the ancient couple.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: I just wanted to thank all my readers and reviewers. I like your guy's comments on my story. I'm trying to update as fast as I can, but I have school and mid-terms are coming up. So hang in there for me!! Anywho, enjoy and please review. ;-D

The next day, the couple had been in the Phoenix Tower all day, training. Drake figured since he had been sleeping for over 3 millennia's, he should train. Genevieve watched her husband training with various of weapons, but he favored his sword. She remembered when she gave it to him back when they had their empire.

_Genevieve walked into her husbands studies. The moon was full again, which meant that Drake would be restless. Even though vampires could care less about what the moon phase is, it still had some power over them. Drake was sitting in his chair, reading a script from his battle today with a human village. It seemed that the humans were rebelling more and more, as the months past. _

_She walked up behind her husbands chair and petted his head, feeling his short hair on her palm. Drake looked up from his reading to look up at her and smile. His smile was weak and Genevieve noticed. He had lost not only his men, but his horse, his weapons and had had his pride hurt today. She knew of this and thought that she should try to brighten his day._

_"Drake, I have a gift for you"_

_"A gift? Of what kind?", Drake asked curiously. Genevieve was good at spoiling him. He felt guilty afterward, without fail. It was her generosity that got him. He smiled as put her hand over his eyes. _

_"Hold out both hands, palms up", she said quietly. He put his script on the floor and did as he was told. Genevieve laughed at her husbands obedience. She put his gift into both palms. He closed his fingers around it. His smile faded and his brows came together in confusion._

_"Alright, you may open your eyes now", Genevieve said smiling. Drake slowly opened his eyes to see his gift. It was a sword about 3 ½ feet long, wrapped in dark red velvet. It was tied in the middle with a silver chain that had a pendant made in the shape of his glyph. Drake looked up at his wife._

_"I thought since you lost your sword today, I should have a new one made for you.", she said warmly. She sat on the arm of his chair and starting petting him. "Come, I want you to open it. It is quite a beauty, if I don't say myself"._

_Drake carefully opened the chain and handed it to Genevieve. She took it and put it around his neck. Drake smiled and then opened the velvet up to reveal the sword. He was awe stricken. Genevieve didn't lie when she said it was beautiful. The sword had a shine that Drake had never seen. The bottom half of the sword was embedded with glyphs. It spoke of him, "This sword belongs to the greatest King this earth shall ever have. His power and wisdom should never fall to his enemies, instead making them fall before him."._

_ Drake reread the inscription on the sword and then looked up at his wife. She raised her eyebrows, in confusion._

_"What's the matter? Don't you like it?"_

_"No… I mean yes… I love it. It's just… I don't know what to say?"_

_"You don't have to say anything, if you like it. This was my way of thanking you for making me so happy here. Taking you as my husband, was the easiest thing I had to do. I knew that I would be happy here, and I am. It is also my happiness if you are happy. Your smile lightens a room, brighter than the sunrise. I love you and I always will"_

_Drake put his sword on the chair, then stood up and picked his wife up. They came together and kissed softly as Drake started to walk them to their bed chamber. The kiss all the way there, not once caring if anyone else in the castle was looking. Once Drake came through the door, Genevieve closed it with on of her feet. Drake then carried her to the bed and laid her down. Their kiss became violent, filled with lust and desire for one another. They began clawing at each others clothes until both were left naked. Their night was long, full of each others love._

Genevieve smiled at the memory of her and Drake. She glance up at the sword that Drake had put down. Drake was with Danica. The concubine had called him for something she needed from him. She looked back at the sword standing next to the wall. That sword meant a whole lot to the both of them.

"My Queen, am I bothering you", Drake said with a smile. He was standing behind her chair. He put his hand on her left shoulder and gently squeezed it. Genevieve gave him smile and then kissed his hand.

"No you're not. What was that about, with Danica?"

"Come I will tell you on the way".

_Meanwhile…_

Blade, Abigail, and King entered a building, armored with all the weapons they needed to fight their undead foes. King started knocking people down as Abigail and Blade started for the stairs.

"Blade, where are we going?"

"To see an old friend", Blade growled. His steps became bigger with each stride, until her reached the top. Abigail followed shortly after him, then King came in last. Abigail and King started to look around for the door that Blade had gone through. Usually if this was a vampire hunt, there would be an ash trail to follow. Then there was a loud bang coming from behind the two.

Blade busted through a double doored door using his right boot. The woman sitting at the desk jumped at the intrusion. Abigail and King followed Blade to another double-door. Abigail pointed down, telling the lady to sit and stay still firmly. Blade glance over at the plaque nailed to the wall next to the door. He smiled and then busted through the door.

"Can I help you?", the man said standing behind his desk. His smile was cocky and arrogant. Blade went over to stand directly in front of him. Abigail and King walked around to each side of him.

"Alright, Vance! What the fuck do you know?", Abigail yelled. She stopped at his right side with her arms crossed over her chest. King went over to the doctor's left side. He took his gun out and aimed it at the doctors head, but not before he glanced down at the man's feet. There was a bloody body there, with the neck slashed multiple times. He glanced up and the man standing in front of him and noticed it was the same face.

"Oh Shit! Abby, it's him! It's Drake!", King yelled. Blade fired a shot at the would be doctor. Abigail's eyes grew wide and aimed her gun at the man, but flinched when he ducked from Blade's bullet, that hit the glass behind the desk.

The man had changed from the doctor, to a different man. His features became dark, and his skin pale. His eyes changed to a dark red hue. His teeth began to form in to a perfect set with four elongated canines. He rose again and stared at Blade. He then threw the desk in front of him towards Blade. Abigail tried to fire a shot but never got the chance. Someone had hit her in her back and she fell over.

When she looked up, King was in the possession of a female vampire by the throat. Abigail had never seen a vampire like her before. Her eyes were completely black and her fangs were also elongated. She smiled and brought King with her, shielding her body with his. The female walked over to the window, with Drake following her.

"Abigail, isn't it. The name is Genevieve and that there is Drake. Leave us be and we will do the same. If not…", she said with a smile. She took out one of the silver spikes that King had in his armor and stabbed him in the right shoulder. "There will be some serious consequences". She tossed King to the ground and took Drake's hand. The couple jumped out of the window, but was followed by Blade who also jumped through the window.

Genevieve was spread her wings and let go of Drake, who landed feet-first on to a parked car. He ran through the streets with Blade hot on his tail. Genevieve took to the sky following Drake and Blade down the busy streets. They had entered a building, tossing anyone coming in their way. She lost sight of them now, so she figured that she should keep an eye on Blade as well, just in case something happens to Drake. So she found a window and dived through the glass, causing some screams from the woman sitting in the room.

The woman was holding an infant. Her front door was open and she started heading for it. Genevieve smiled and grabbed the woman's hair. She tossed her to a near by chair. She heard footsteps and looked up to see Drake running through the hallway. He looked in and gave her a hard stare. She knew what that meant and knew where she was to go now.

Genevieve looked back down at the woman cowering into the chair, the baby still held in her arms. Genevieve smiled at the infant, in his mother's arms. She grabbed the baby from the crying woman and leaped out of the same window that she came from.

Blade was was after Drake ran passed the same room as Genevieve was in. He noticed the woman crying hysterically. "She took my baby! She has my baby! Some one help me!", the woman cried. Blade's blood began to boil. Not only was he dealing the Patriarch of the vampire race, but there was two of them now, causing terror, where ever they went. He decided he should follow Drake anyhow, so he did.

Blade reached the top of the building and exited to the roof. He saw Drake standing at the corner of the building with his back turned towards the streets down below. Blade ran over to him and jumped up to the border that Drake was also standing on. The vampire King's smile widen as he saw the Hunter come near him.

"Ah, you must be the day-walker, that I have been told about. You have to be the Hunter that they all fear so much", he said. Blade made no comment. Instead he lunged after the vampire King, but stopped shortly after he heard the sound of wings flapping.

"Ah, careful, day-walker." Genevieve said as she landed next to her husband, still holding the infant she had kid-napped from the mother. "I don't think you want to harm this little one, do you? I mean, is that not the reason why you hunt us? To protect them?". Blade didn't move. He took two steps back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"How is it that you two can stay out in day-light?", Blade asked curiously. The couple looked at each other, then chuckled at his innocence.

"Don't you know who we are? We are the first of the vampires, the royal you may say", Drake smiled.

"Yes, we are unique.", Genevieve stated simply. She started to rock the baby in her arms, for he was starting to stir. He didn't cry though. Actually he was very peaceful in her arms. Drake and Blade both watched her and then turned to each other.

Drake turned over to the side of the building, watching the people scurry along in their own. "Look at then down there. None of these humans care for you, yet you care so much about them and their safety. They have no idea what it means to live and breathe by the sword. Well that's alright then, they will fall like my enemies before them", Drake said simply.

"You know I have head it all, many times over and I can say is that they fell at the end of my sword."

"Perhaps I will to then-"

"But that is for another time", Genevieve interrupted. She smiled up at Drake and then looked over to Blade. Her smile grew wider as she said, "Catch". She threw the baby into the air. Blade jumped after it and landed on he other side of he building wall. He looked over to where the vampires were, but didn't find them. They had disappeared again. He looked down at the baby, who was wiggling in his arms.

"Coochi coo".


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Drake and Genevieve made it safely back to the Phoenix Tower by night fall. Danica was there to meet them once the entered the front door. 

"I need to talk to you alone, Drake. It's pretty important", Danica said with no emotion in her words. Drake looked down at his wife, who was holding his arm in hers. She smiled at him and gave him a soft kiss.

"Go ahead. I will be in our chamber, awaiting for return. But don't keep me waiting too long for I might and find myself someone else to do your job for you"

"Oh you know that there is no one that can do my job better than me", Drake said arrogantly. Genevieve smiled again and gave him another kiss. "Very true, my dear husband. Very true". She walked off towards the stairs and started climbing them. Once she was on the second floor, Drake turned his attention back to Danica.

"What is so important that you must separate me from my beloved?"

"I'm sorry, but I think you might want to know that we know where Blade is hiding out"

"Really… where?"

"Some where near the docks. It's an abandoned boating house where they used to cut things for the boats that the used to harbor."

"Tell the queen that I am going out. Tell her that I will be back soon so do not worry", Drake said firmly. He looked up towards their room's door, and then headed out the front door. Danica smiled as he left, she then left towards the stairs. 

Once she got to the top floor, she went over to Drake's room and knocked on the door. Genevieve told who ever to come in, so Danica came in and shut the door behind her. 

"Danica, what can I do for you?"

"Drake told me to tell you that he is going out, but he will back soon. We found Blade's hide out and he went to go get at them."

"Alone?"

"Yeah, he said he could handle it. Why? You don't think he's capable of doing the job?"

"It's not that I don't think he can do the job, Danica. It's the fact for his safety. Drake can be careless at times. He gets arrogant and cocky. He maybe the first of the vampire, but so am I. He knows I don't like him wonder alone out there, especially with that Blade character out there. I told him that when we were making love last night."

"How long have you and Drake been married. Because I'm surprised that you two have no children."

"I have always wanted children, and I don't know what Drake was afraid of when he didn't mate with me. I guess that the possibility that our children would some day surpass him, if we mated together."

"Yeah, men usually don't like that"

"Danica your a bright women, why are you still here? Alone? You should have your own children, start your own lineage.", Genevieve asked. The Queen sat down on the bed, patting the side next to her. Danica looked around and came over to sit next to her. She sat down crossed legged and faced her Queen. 

"Honestly, I don't want to. I'm over 500 years old now, and I'm a little bored with life. I suffered as a child, and I wouldn't like another child to go through what I did."

"I see… Well have you ever loved?"

"… yes I did, but he was cheater. So I killed him."

"Well done, I would have done the same"

"Yet, Drake got a bitch pregnant. Then we were born. We could have been great if we had been your children. But-"

"But you created out of stupidity. And I'm sorry", Genevieve said quietly. Danica looked at her with curiously.

"Why are you apologizing for something Drake did?"

"Because as his wife, I allowed it. I was afraid of losing him. If I spoke my tongue to him, he would be angry with me for questioning his actions."

"Then he wouldn't be loving you the way he should."

"Yes I know that now that I'm older and a little more wiser", she said with a smile. Danica kinda felt sorry for her. Here she was, beautiful and powerful, but at the same time, alone and scared for her husband. 

"Genevieve! Danica! I request your presence down in the lobby!", Drake's voice boomed through the tower. The two women looked at each other, before heading down stairs. Once they reached the first floor, they walked over to the sofa, where the back of Drake's head could be seen. He was looking down at something. 

"Drake, what is it?", Genevieve said, as she catiously walked up behind him. She peered over his shoulder to see what he was holding. There it layed in his lap, was a child. She was sleeping comfortably and quietly, with her little hands curled into little fists. She couldn't have been more than six or seven years old.

Genevieve's heart stopped as she saw her. Drake looked up at his wife, knowing that she loved children, not just to eat, but to care for. She was good at it, being a mother that is. He figured that she could be their child, since they never had children between each other. He knew her did her wrog, and this was sort of a way for him to make it right.

He passed the sleeping child from his lap, to Genevieve's open arms. She held her with such care and love for the child, as if she was her own. Drake watched his wife with the child, and felt as if he was falling in love with her again. He stood up and walked over to where his wife was standing. He put his arm around her waist, making her look at him with a smile. They kissed, but only breifly. 

"What is her name?"

"I believe she said, Zoe"

"Zoe… it's suits her. Can we keep her?", Genevieve asked. She looked up at her husband.

"Put those beautiful eyes away, I got her for you", he said with a smile. He kissed her hair, then gave Zoe a kiss on th forehead. "Danica, please find her a room to sleep in, make sure she doesn't leave the room until we come get her, is that undersood?"

Danica walked up to Genevieve and took the sleeping girl from her arms. Genevieve hesitated a little before she handed the girl over. Danica notice it and said, "Don't worry my Queen, she's in good hands."

Genevieve looked over to the woman next to her and smiled. She was surprised that she had addressed her by her title. Danica started for the stairs before she was called by Genevieve. "Danica, you may address me by Genevieve, that is if you like"

"I would like that very much", Danica said with a smile. She then turned around and walked up the stairs. Genevieve watched the woman climb the stairs before she turned to her husband and kissed him hard. He deepened the kiss as began to run massage her neck, but broke off shortly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that I don't want you thanking me, until you have seen me second gift for you. Asher and Grimwood are with it now. Come take my hand as I lead you to it", Drake said. Genevieve took his hand and walked behind her husband, till they reached a huge door, the same door that Drake fed in when he first arrived. When the stepped inside, they saw a man chained to the floor. Grimwood and Asher were both walking around him. Drake then shut the door, blocking their wraith from getting out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hannibal King woke up to a dog licking his face. "Get away from me pooch", he said groggily. When he opened his eyes, he saw his 'pooch'. The Pomeranian's mouth was open, but the bottom jaw had split into two, with a vicious looking tongue coming out of it's mouth. It growled loudly, making King jump up, trying to get away from it. The chains on his wrist were tied to the floor, making it hard for him to move around.

"Jesus Christ!"

"Ain't he cute?"

"Cute?", King said. He looked over at Grimwood who held his precious Pomeranian in his arms. King then turned his attention to the back of the room, where Asher, Drake and Genevieve were standing. His attention then turned over to the huge door, where Danica came in. She smiled as she saw King chained to the floor.

"How are you my pet? It's been a while, hasn't it", she smiled. She snapped her fingers at her brother, who went and got her a chair for her to sit on. She grabbed it and set it in front of King. As she sat down, she patted his head. She wiped some of his sweat from his hair and then licked her hand.

"You're tasting a little bland lover. Are you getting enough fatty acids in your diet?", Danica laughed.

"Why don't you get a sugar frost, and _suck_ off the end of my dick!"

"And why don't you stop saying the word _dick_! It's provoking mine envy!", she snarled back. She looked up and her brother and then Grimwood who were both grinning. She straitened up.

"Danica, why don't you let me talk to him. I'm sure that we can come to some sort of agreement.", Genevieve said from the back of the room. She let go of Drake's hand and slowly walked over to King and Danica.

"And who's this? Another one of your whores, Danica?"

"Mind your tongue boy!", Drake growled from the back of the room. Genevieve smiled at her husband, then at Danica. She walked in front of King and whispered something into his left ear. Grimwood, who was standing behind King, saw Genevieve's eyes grow black and dark. Her canines became elongated and sharp as she spoke softly into his ear. Her last sentence made King's skin crawl, making Grimwood laugh.

"What's so funny?", Danica asked. Grimwood stared at her and then nodded in the Queen's direction. Danica saw what was so funny. King's face was white as if he had seen a ghost. Danica had to hand it to the woman. She really knew how to make a man do what she wanted. She then had an idea.

"Excuse me my lady, may I?"

"Of coarse Danica, I think our little friend here is going to cooperate with us now, yes?", Genevieve said as she walked back towards her husband. Danica smiled and straighten up again before continuing.

"I'm going to bite you again, King… then I'm going to leave you in here for you to turn and wait for the thirst to keep building and building until you can't take it any longer", Danica smiled. She leaned closer to him and whispered into his ear, "Then, I'm going to bring the little girl in here, for you to feed on. Would you like that King? Would you enjoy taking her life?"

King's expression softened when he thought of Zoe. The poor thing must have been scared to death, and the worst part of it is… she has no idea that these fuckers killed her mother.

As if by will, in came in Zoe holding hands with Drake. Genevieve didn't see Drake leave, so when he appeared with the little girl, she was surprised to see her. They were walking side by side, with Zoe looking all around her. She then looked around at the vampires in the room with her. They all smiled at her as she walked in with Drake. She then looked at King, Danica, and Genevieve standing in front of her. She stopped when Drake stopped her. King watched her as she came to him. King's eye traveled to Drake who was smiling and petting Zoe's head.

"Zoe? Are you alright sweetie?". King asked, not taking his eyes of the vampire King. Zoe smiled and walked over to him. King watched as the small girl came to him and cupped his left cheek with her hand. King smiled sweetly at her, but noticed something was wrong when Zoe's smiled turned to an evil grin. He looked past her over to Drake who's grin grew wider. King's stomach dropped when he figured why Zoe had been so quiet. _"They've changed her"._

"What the _fuck_ have you done to her?", King spat out. He looked down at the girl before him. She was no longer the little girl that used to run around with him and Abigail around the head quarters. She was now one of them, a blood sucker. A vampire!

Genevieve looked over at her husband and then back at the little girl. She only heard King's heartbeat, which meant Drake had turned the girl. She stared back at Drake who then looked back at her. He smiled and gave her a wink.

"Zoe? Zoe, my child, come here", Drake said softly. She turned around and walked back over to Drake. He smiled down at her and then kneeled down to her level. He pulled her close and whispered something into her ear. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before running over to Genevieve. She grabbed her legs and smiled up at her. Genevieve couldn't help but smile at the little girl. She was too cute not to.

Genevieve bent down and picked Zoe up, setting her on her waist. She then looked over King. If looks could kill, King would have killed every vampire on the block with that look. Drake smiled at his anger. He liked it when humans became angry because that was when they also became the most vulnerable.

Drake looked over at his wife and his dead heart felt a little lighter. It hurt him that he had hurt her the way he did. He hoped that this would make up for what he had done. He always wanted children, children with Genevieve of coarse, but he wanted his own children. He figured that his desire for them caused all this to happen.

"You're going to regret this. Blade will kill you!", King spat. Danica smiled at him. This was too easy and way too much fun. She looked over at Drake who was still watching Genevieve and Zoe. She shook her head and stood up to walk over to the King of vampires. She whispered something in his ear, making him smile. He nodded and went over to Genevieve. She was talking quietly to Zoe who was falling asleep on her shoulder.

Drake came by and gave her a kiss on the cheek and then gave another one to Zoe on the head. She smiled at him and then took his hand with her empty one. He pulled her out of the room and closed the door behind them. They then climbed the stairs up to the room where Zoe was sleeping in. As soon as they went through, Zoe started mumbling something in Genevieve's ear.

"I don't want to sleep in here. Can I sleep with you and Drake?", Zoe said with a slur. Genevieve smiled at the little girl on her shoulder and then turned to head to face Drake. He gave her a nod and then lead them all the their bed chamber.

Once inside, Drake closed the door while Genevieve put Zoe on the bed. She tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the forehead, before turning around and walk over to Drake. She roughly turned him around. Her eyes, wild and black. She was staring at him with more intensity than the sun. He smiled at her, but that seemed to make her eyes even more crazy.

"Genevieve…", Drake started but was cut off by her lips collapsing onto his. He didn't stop her though. He welcomed her. He rubbed his hands onto her back making her moan in his mouth. She broke the kiss after 3 minutes. Drake was smiling when she opened her eyes to look at him.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I should make you happy more often. Maybe I would get more rewards like this"

"Drake, you have always made me happy. No matter what you do, I will always be behind you."

"Even when you don't agree?"

"Well, we might argue, but in the end, we need to chose a side and knowing me… well I don't think that I could argue for too long"

"I want you to argue you with me. It always ends up in passionate love making", Drake said in a low voice. Genevieve laughed and hit him playfully on the arm. She walked over to the other end of the room and started undressing, till she was just in her underwear. She then got into bed and pulled Zoe close to her.

Drake watched his wife fall asleep. For some reason he felt like something was going to go horribly wrong. He could hear the other three vampires in the room with the mortal named King. He was shouting something about Blade and they will kill everyone of them. This brought a smile to Drake's lips. He then walked over to where Genevieve had shed her cloths and started to do the same. He was down to his trousers now and he started walking towards the bed.

Genevieve was laying on his side, so he had to lay on hers. Zoe was sleeping on Genevieve's arm. She was sucking her thumb gently. Drake smiled again at the sight of these two females. He finally got a family he always wanted. Even though Zoe was their flesh and blood, she was growing on the both of them, and he didn't mind at all.

Drake moved himself underneath the covers and wrapped his arm around broth Genevieve and Zoe. He smelled in both their scent, driving him wild. He went over to give his wife a kiss, but she moved her head down. So he just gave Zoe a kiss. He finally had a child to call his own, and it made him proud!

a/n: okay i am really sorry that i haven't updated in a while... i've just got back from island hoping ;D lol but im back now so hopefully i will get to update more often. thanx for reading and please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was the next day and Drake, Zoe and Genevieve all woke the same time. It made Zoe giggle because when she opened her eyes, she saw both adult vampires looking at her.

"What did I do?"

"Oh nothing, it's just… you are very adorable, even while you sleep."

"Adorable?"

"Yes, Adorable", Genevieve smiled. She looked up at her husband who had a grin on his face. She smiled at him, before she got up and walked to the window. Zoe also got out of bed, and ran after Genevieve. The Queen smiled at the little girl and then opened the window slightly, to check if the sun had come down. You could one see the tip of the sun as it was setting.

There was a sound that brought Genevieve's eyes away from the setting sun. She looked down at the little girl beside her. Her little hands were on her tiny stomach.

"I'm hungry."

"You haven't fed have you?"

"No, not yet."

"Alright, Drake and I will take you to go feed, but first you must tell me something.", Genevieve said softly. She picked up the little girl and brought her to her bed and sat down with Zoe in her lap. "Would you prefer to kill for your food, or do you prefer just the blood. Danica tells me that they have a blood farm near by where they collect human blood and store it. Do you want to feed that way?"

"Genevieve, if she is to become one of us, then she needs to learn how to kill for her food.", Drake said from his side of the bed. He propped himself onto one of his elbows and faced the back of his wife's head. She looked back over her right shoulder to meet her husband's gaze. His eyebrows were both raised in her direction, showing her that he was right. She on the other hand gave him a wink and a smile. She then turned back to Zoe.

"Well, what is your decision?"

"I want to get my food properly. I want to kill for it. Like _dad _said, I need to learn how to feed for my self, just in case something is to happen to you guys.", Zoe said while playing with her hair. She never looked up at Genevieve, not even once because she knew what the Queen's face look liked.

Genevieve couldn't believe that Zoe had called Drake her father. This was so sudden for her and it made her happy. She smiled at the little girl and then made Zoe's gaze connect with her own. Zoe was relieved to see the Queen was pleased with her.

"You called him your father?"

"Yes, because he said it was alright to do so"

"Well, then that is perfectly fine. I want you to go find Danica and tell her to help you get ready while, dr-- I mean your father, get ready, yes?"

"Okay, bye bye _mommy_!", she said happily. Zoe gave her new mother a kiss on the cheek before giving one to Drake and then running out of the room as fast as her little legs could carry her. Both vampire watched the little one run out of the room before turning to each other.

"Can you believe the maturity of her, at her age?"

"Yes actually, I can. Danica told me that the vampire blood sort of gives them this wisdom beyond their years. It's like our blood revolutionized them"

"I see, well come let's get ready. You heard the promise I made to her"

"Yes, I know. And I also know you hate to break promises.", he smiled. Genevieve was standing when he made his remark and threw her clothes at him. She ran into the bathroom and closed the door. "Do you think a mere object will keep me from what is mine? Come now woman, be real!". He threw the covers off and walked calmly to the door, but before he could knock down the door, there was a frantic knock on their bedroom door.

"Drake! Genevieve! Blade's here and King's got Zoe!", Danica's voice said from the other side of the double door. Drake's smile disappeared as he marched over and got dressed. Genevieve had already hurried and got dressed. She was already out and was reaching her for her weapons the same time. They nodded at each other before the both ran out and headed along side the railings of the walkways.

"Drake, you go after the Blade. I will find Zoe", Genevieve said quickly. She redrew her wings out and took off before Drake had said anything to her. He watched her go over the railings and swoop down to the first level of the building.

"Just be careful", Drake whispered under his breath. He reluctantly broke his gaze on his wives figure before running after the scent of Blade's blood. He turned a couple of lefts and rights before he found the Phoenix Tower's conference room. He walked in and waited for his prey to find him.

Else where, Genevieve had reached the first level and was soon joined by Danica. Asher, and Grimwood. Danica knew that the Queen would be worried for Zoe and that she would want to find her before the Daywalker's people did.

"Alright, Asher I want you to go to the top and get as many out as you can. Grimwood take care of King, Danica, you come with me and help look for the child, yes? Good so everone know what to do?", she said. When everyone noded, she nodded to them and they all split into their directions.

"Where was the last place you saw her, Danica?"

"Um.. Well she was calling for me, actually more like singing my name. Her voice was coming from the middle stair case."

"Alright, if someone has taken her then we need to surround them. I will go to the top and come down, you start here and work your way up, alright?"

"Got it!"

"Good, now hurry", she said before taking flight again. Her trip to the top however, was cut short by an arrow whistling through the air. She dodged it but it grazed her left upper arm. She fell back down, losing her balance and hitting objects as she finally hit the ground and fell into unconsiousness. Her attack looked over the rails to see if the vampire had fallen all the way down. It was then revealed that Genevieve attacker was Abigail Whistler.

A/n: There you go… lol I'm srry it's short… I had to hurry cuz I have to get 2 class!! Lol well please review and thanx for reading… till next time! Luv ya! ;D


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_A/n: I got an email saying that Genevieve couldn't go down that easily. Lol Well I wanted to say that I already know that, but thank you for letting me know that someone is paying attention here! Lol . I was breaking up the seen! Lol well anyways here ya go…_

Genevieve was only dazed, at least that's what Abigail found out. She was watching over the top railing. When she saw the vampire Queen stand on her feet and look back up at her, her own heart dropped. The next thing she knew, she was starring into two huge, black eyes, starring straight into her soul.

"That was one hell of a hit, Ms. Abigail is it?"

"Who are you?"

"Oh I am the Queen of all that you hunt, Ms. Whistler.", Genevieve said with a slight smile. Her smile grew wider when she saw Abigail's expression change and her face go completely white. "You didn't know that I knew you were Abraham Whistler's daughter? Come now, he never told you of the time we spent in Rome and then again in Greece? My child, you should ask him of his adventures he had in europe? Or here's a better one, how he got that poor gimp in his right leg?"

By the time Genevieve had finished, she was grinning ear to ear. She was now sitting on the same rail that Abigail had looked over. Her wings were spread so that the they were now raised in a provoking position. Her eyes were back to their beautiful green but, they still had that dangerous glint in them. They were so glossy that Abigail could see her own reflection in them.

Abigail was almost in tears by the time Genevieve had finished her questions. "For your information, my father is dead.", she said harshly. She was grinding her teeth, trying to keep her emotions under control. It was even harder to control when Genevieve's eyes began to grow wild.

The Queen knew she had something to work with here, so she thought she roll with it. "Oh dear, I am so sorry to hear that", she said with sarcasm dripping of each word. Abigail couldn't take it anymore, so she retaliated by aiming her arrow and launching it straight at the Queen's head. D

Genevieve being a vampire had lightning reflexes and moved her face away from the arrow. She caught the arrow with her right hand as she had the left on perched across her abdomen. She stared down at it and then twirled it in her fingers before she rolled her eyes in Abigail's direction. She smiled again before she elongated her fangs out at the girl. She launched herself at her with her wings at Abigail.

Abigail was caught off guard when Genevieve attacked her. Her bow fell out of her hand and landed some 15 feet away, as she fell to the ground on her back. Genevieve was practically on top of her. Her claws were covering her neck, trying to choke her out.

"You will soon see your precious _father_ soon, Abigail so don't struggle. You do not want to meet your father again? I'm sure he will be waiting for you.", Genevieve smiled.

Abigail was losing her mind because breathing was becoming harder and harder to do. Genevieve's claws were digging into her neck, making her skin bleed. Abigail could see the vampire Queen's eyes become black again at the scent of her blood. She knew she had to get up and help Blade, so she did the only thing that came to her mind… Abigail spit into the face of Genevieve, making her loosen her grip on her neck.

Abigail took this opportunity to try to get back on her feet, but was pulled down by her right leg being pulled underneath her. The two females wrestled with each other for a minute or two before Abigail began pulling Genevieve's hair. This angered he queen even more and she scratch her.

Then out of no where, something made Genevieve stop. _"Drake!"_, she whispered. She knew that there was something wrong because that husband of hers never listens to here when she says 'be careful'. She turned her attention back over to her opponent, who was still struggling to get a weapon out of her belt. Genevieve knew that she had to finish this fast in order to help Drake out. So she did the only thing she knew, she extended her wings and picked her victim up by her arms.

Poor Abigail was swinging her legs back and forth trying to get free from the Queen's grasp. She gave up after 20 seconds or so, to try to think about how she was going to get out of this predicament. Her attention was directed at Genevieve's growing smile.

"You should really stop, Ms. Abigail. It is not going to help you get out of this. It's only fueling my annoyance I have for you humans."

"Well, why don't you give me a fighting chance?"

"Oh but I am, you see, I want to see if you humans are really worth what you think you're worth.", the Queen laughed. She stopped abruptly, before walking over to the ledge. She held Abigail's helpless body over the railings. "I hope you can truly get out of this. I loved our time together, Ms, Whistler. Tell your father I said hello, yes?", she said with a little wink. Genevieve then let her go and turned around, not even checking to see if she would survive or not. The only thing on her mind was Drake.

She ran out and jumped over the rail and to flight towards to the room that she knew Drake had been fighting in. She swerved left and right, dodging pillars and windows. She entered the room and headed straight for highest beam in the ceiling.

Drake and Blade were fighting intensely, going from the desktops to the chairs. To floor and then back on the tables. Drake could sense that Genevieve was in the room. He however never took his eyes off of Blade. He knew that his opponent would try to end him right there and then. He made a quick move to his right, making Blade jump to his own right. Drake then took this opportunity to slice Blade's chest, deeply.

Genevieve smiled as she knew what her husband had in mind. She stood up on the beam and did a nose dive towards him. She picked him up and landed a good 25 feet from where he originally stood.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes dear, I am fine. You?"

"I'm fine as well. I took care of that Whistler girl", Genevieve smiled. Blade heard Abigail's name and stared at the vampire couple. He began to stand up slowly as they talked, trying not to get their attention. He would get them back for whatever they did to Abigail. He slowly picked his sword up, but found that his efforts to try to stay silent, wasn't effective enough. The couple had heard him pick his sword up.

"Well, how are you Blade?"d

"Just peachy"

"Peachy. Well, thats not good. Drake, we need to make sure our guest feels at home, yes?"

"Yes dear, I know. What have you in mind for our 'guest'?"

"I was thinking a good drink, sound good?"

"I knew there was a reason why I had chosen you as my wife. Not only is your beauty unmatched, but so is your intelligence.", Drake smiled. He gave his wife a kiss on the cheek, making her giggle and Blade sick. "And since you came up with the idea, you have first drink!"

Genevieve's eyes grew wide and black again at Drake's last sentence. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before opening her wings and attacking towards Blade. The thing Drake and Genevieve both didn't know that Blade had his own little plan. He pulled a curved dagger out of his back pocket. He pulled the special casing off slowly and gently tossed it to the side.

What the vampires didn't know was the dagger Blade was pulling out, had the poison on it. The poison that is known for killing vampires by destroying the vampire from the inside out.

Genevieve was charging for him now and didn't see his hand behind his back. Blade had jabbed the dagger into her stomach and watched her eyes go from black, back to their beautiful green. He saw something in them that made him turn his head to the side. He watched her fall to the floor at his feet.

Drake was a good 10 feet away from the scene. He watched his wife fall onto the ground, her eyes rolling back into her head. He went straight for her, not caring about the day walked standing there.

"Genevieve. Genevieve can you hear me?" Drake said softly as he cradled her in his arms. "Please, open your eyes. For me, open them". She was struggling with her breathing, but she was still breathing.

"Drake…", she said faintly. She began to open her eyes slowly and looked up at her husband. Drake could see her eyes weren't focused on him. She was focused on breathing. Once she saw the blurry outline of her husband, she gave him a faint smile. Drake smiled back but turned to look up at Blade, who was standing there watching them. He still had the dagger in his hand, dripping with the crimson blood of the Vampire Queen.

Drake watched the red blood turn into a dark sticky liquid. Whatever was on that dagger, was killing the blood on it. "What was on that dagger? Tell Me!", Drake said furiously. He was losing the only love he ever had to this day walker, who has not said or did anything other than stand there. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!"

Blade simply starred at Drake. He blinked a couple of times. "You love her?"

""What? What kind of question is that?"

"DO you love her?"

"Of Course I do. She is my wife, my queen. With out her, there would be no reason for me to be awake right now."

"So you were woke up because of her?"

"No I woke because these baboons woke me up. When I found Genevieve's bed crushed and empty, I decided to find out what happened to her. Not to long after I awoke, she found me.", Drake said softly. He was starring at his wife the whole time. Her breathing was becoming shallow and slowly decreasing. Drake walked over to her, picked her up off the floor and walked back over to when Blade was standing. "I have never begged anything from anyone. I never had to, but I will beg from you. Do something for her. She has nothing to do with you and me."

"All of you are the same…"

"Are we? We are here to survive, just as you are."

"Yeah but we don't kill for food or power."

"No I admit, you don't kill for food. You kill for land and you do kill for power. Is that not what you fight wars for?", Drake said with out emotion. His eyes never met blades until he finished. Blade was starring at the vampire King with a confused look.

Blade couldn't believe what he was hearing. The King of the vampires was actually talking about life. About love for his wife. He stared down towards the queen laying in Drake's arms. The Queen was losing her life all because of the dagger in his hands. He looked up at Drake and saw that there was a different kind of something in his eyes. Drake was definitely different from the vampires he had faced.

A/n: okay I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I've been SO busy with school and work! So again I'm sorry. As always I love to hear from my readers so if you would please review, it is much appreciated! Thanks for all the love and support! Well until next time! O


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"I can't believe I'm doing this", Blade said softly. He dropped the dagger and went for his belt. He took out a tube that contained an orange liquid. "Hold her still, this will hurt".

Drake set his wife on the ground gently. He put a firm hand on her right arm and the other one on her stomach. Blade bent down and slowly poured the liquid in to the stab wound. instantly she reacted to the liquid. She began to squirm a little but stopped a couple of minutes later.

"Genevieve?", Drake asked in a hush voice. Her eyes slowly opened to look up at her husband. He was smiling down at her. She gave him a weak smile back. Her gaze turned to Blade who was standing over the two vampires.

"Drake! Look out!", she cried weakly. Blade gave her an evil grin. She started to get up but was pushed down by Drake.

"It's alright, darling. He was the one who gave you the antidote for the wound."

"What was that anyways?"

"It was a bioweapon, designed to destroy the vampire virus.", Blade interrupted. Drake looked up at him letting his wife go. Genevieve stood up but almost fell back down, until Drake caught her. He picked her up bridal style and walked over to one of the conference tables in the room. Setting her down he walked back over to where Blade was standing.

"Who came up with the idea of this anti-virus?"

"Zoe's Mother.", Blade said calmly. He had no emotion in his tone. He turned his attention to Genevieve who was walking up the stairs. He turned his gaze to Drake and nodded in Genevieve's direction. Drake spun around to see his wife limping up the stairs.

"Genevieve? Where are you going?"

"Upstairs. I don't feel well."

"I'll come with you.", he said. "Just wait for me at the top, alright?"

"Yes dear",she said weakly. She was losing her energy but had enough to make it up the stairs. Drake watched her until she reached the top, and sat down leaning on the railing.

"So where are we going after all this?"

"I don't know. I just want to get out of here."

"That's good enough for me, but we still have a problem… what am I going to do about you and your queen?", Blade said sternly. He finally turned to face him. Drake gave him a the same fierce look.

"What are you talking about?"

"If the both of you get away today and start causing chaos again, I'll kill you where you stand right now." Blade said bluntly. Drake's eyes turned into red slits again. Blade simply smiled. "But, if you two get out of here as fast as you can fly, then I might have to forget about you."

Drake stood there stunned. Was this man actually letting them go? First helping revive his wife, and now letting them escape for eternity. He didn't;t know what to do. This could be a trap either way. He looked up at his wife at the top of the stairs and then back at the day walker.

"We will leave as fast as we can. It wasn't our time to wake anyways… tell me this then Day-walker. If we go back to our resting place how do we know that you won't kill us?"

"Simple, you don't", he said calmly. Blade then turned around as he heard footsteps coming down the corridor behind him. Abigail and King had come running through the door to where he stood. Abigail got her bow and arrow out to shoot them, but Blade stopped her. Both King and Abigail looked at him but he never said a word. He walked back over to where Drake was standing. "So, what's it gunna be?"

"Drake…", Genevieve said from the top of the stairs. Drake turned quickly at the sound of his wife's voice. She was climbing down slowly. Drake smiled a little as he realized her strength was returning to her. He walked over the last step and extended his hand for her to take. She smiled at him as he kissed her hand and place it on his arm as he lead her back to where Blade was standing. She smiled and Blade and nodded her thank you to him. He nodded lightly before she started talking again. "I thank you for saving me. Even though hunting vampires, you still have some humanity in you. That must be your human side."

"I kill evil. Apparently, you and your husband aren't"

"No, our intentions are to survive. Just like you humans, do we not deserve a right in this world."

"All you do is slaughter innocent men, women, and children", King spat at her. Abigail smiled and gave off a little giggle towards the King and Queen. Abigail wanted to shoot her where she stood but with Blade; there it was hard to do anything without him know knowing it. She stood and stared at her. It was the only thing she could do.

Genevieve wasn't effected by the outburst. She remained calm and gave King a little smile before turning her gaze back to Blade. "We will leave…"

"By morning.", Blade inquired. The Queen looked over to her husband and nodded. He walked forward and stood next to his wife. Blade looked over at the Drake and nodded too, "Good, it's settled. We'll wait here."

"No need. Our only true values are each other and our weapons. We will leave now.", Drake said. He grabbed Genevieve's hand and walked towards a window that he and Blade had broken during their battle. Genevieve had formed her wings out again, before jumping through. Drake lingered back and turned to Blade. "I thank you day walker. I have a favor to ask of you though. Kill ever last child I have created.", Drake said before he too jumped through the window.

Blade smiled and turned around. He grabbed his fallen sword and stick it back into it's holder on his back. Abigail and King were left stunned. They watched the vampires leave before turning to Blade. Abigail stepped first to Blade. "What the hell was all that about? You just going to let them go? She killed my father, your mentor. A guy who took you off the streets and raised you!"

"Like I told them, I can sense evil. These two had no intentions to be here in our time. That's the reason why they went into hibernation in the first place. They didn't like the vampire race Drake had created.", Blade answered her. He turned to face Abigail. She was still angry at him for letting them go. She was angry about him not getting revenge. She was angry about her not being able to get her own revenge. Blade sighed before he continued. "I know how you feel. Whistler was close to me, but killing them won't solve anything. Their intentions aren't evil, so there is no reason for me to kill them. All they want to do is survive."

"Survive? For what? So they can create better vampires?", King interrupted. He walked up next to Abigail, also staring at Blade.

"I don't know if they will create better vamps, but I do know that they deserve a chance at living, surviving in this world. Just like we do.", Blade answered him calmingly. He rolled his shoulders and climbed down the stairs to their right. Once at the bottom he walked over to the front doors of the building. The smell of ashes filled the air. He could smell the burned vampires in the building and it gave him a certain hunger for more killing. He smiled inwards and ran out the front doors.

Abigail and King were left at the top floor of the building stunned at how their leader was reacting. Blade would never let powerful vampires such as Drake and Genevieve leave like the way they did. Abigail hit a glass table with her fist, shattering it instantly upon impact. King on the other hand just watched her. He was still wondering what had come over Blade.

A couple of miles a way, Drake and Genevieve were seen sitting on a rooftop watching the stars and moon in the sky above them. Tonight had been a close call and they had decided to relax a bit before traveling to where ever life had chosen for them next to visit.

"Drake?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you think he really let us go?"

"Because he knew our intentions weren't for this time. We were both woken for stupid reason's, my love, and way before our time. The day-- Blade, knew that."

"So… what are we to do now?"

"… I think… I think we will stay… just not here.", he replied. He grabbed her hand and kissed it before setting it on his right leg. He turned to her and gave a weak smile. She leaned over and rested her head on his right shoulder. They stayed like that for another thirty minutes before Drake spoke again. "Come let's find a new home.", he said standing up.

Genevieve stood up along side her husband and spread her wings apart. Drake smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek before turning into his vampire form. Genevieve watched her husband's skin turn to rough scales. She touched the skin on his right hand before jumping off the building. Drake did the same, but landed on a lower platform in the middle of the building before running along side in and jumping to another building. He climbed back up to the top and waited for his bride to follow. Genevieve had taken to the sky following Drake and watching the moon as it lit up the dark sky. She turned her attention back to her husband who was waiting for her on a rooftop corner. She soared over him as he began to follow her.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Some where in the mountains."

"Why there?"

"I have never lived in the mountains, Drake. I wish to go there."

"Your wish is my command", Drake chuckled. He began picking up his pace and Genevieve did the same. Before they knew it they were out of the city and away from any human contact. Genevieve landed somewhere near a stream of water, as she waiting for Drake to come join her. He had morphed back into his human form. "Why have we stopped?"

"I wish to rest here."

"Here? Why here, Genevieve?"

"Because it is naturally beautiful here. Just listen to the sound of the night. The smell of the woods. The sight of the moons dancing in the stream of water. It is beautiful. Please let us stay here?"

"Alright, you have made your point, my love", he chuckled. He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed her lips gently. "You win again."

"Of course I do! What sort of Queen do you think I am, Drake?"

"The best of sorts, my love. The best of sorts.", he said gently as he kissed her neck. Genevieve moaned as she felt his lips on her neck, leaving a trail of hot marks on her skin. She then kissed his lips full and passionately. Drake didn't struggle against her. He wanted her to know that he was hers and hers only. He had made the mistake of not having her as his full bride. That was about to change. He loved her in ways he never thought of before. He picked her up and carried her to a near by tree. Taking his long coat-like jacket off he and Genevieve laid on the ground before he covered her with his coat.

As Genevieve laid on his chest, her thoughts went back to the events of tonight. "Drake?"

"Yes?"

"What about the child? Zoe?"

"Ah yes, well do not worry. Zoe will find us soon. She has a longing for us now."

"I see. It will be nice to have her with us, don't you think?"

"Yes, I do. Anything that makes my Queen happy will do for me.", Drake smiled down at her. He kissed her lips as she snuggled into his chest. Before Drake knew it, his wife was fast asleep. He stayed awake a little while longer before he too fell asleep.

A rustling sound woke up them up. Drake's eyes snapped opened and stared in the direction of the sound. Slowly, a form came to within the small area around them. Drake growled but stopped when he heard Genevieve laugh. "It is Zoe"

biggest

"Yes. Let her come." Genevieve replied as she stood up and walked to a bush. Zoe had been crawling slowly with her eyes closed. The Queen smiled as she set her hand onto the child's head. Instantly, Zoe's eyes popped open. She smiled showing her elongated fangs. The Queen slowly picked up the child and carried her to where she had been sitting.

"There she is…" Drake said as he took Zoe from the his wife. Genevieve then sat down and leaned against Drake's shoulder. Drake smiled at the child as he brushed her hair away from her doll like face. "Where should we go, young one?"

"Somewhere big!" Zoe responded. She had spread her arms as wide as she could, trying to show her new father how big of a place she would like to go. Drake chuckled and kissed the forehead of the child before bringing her to his chest. "We will find the biggest place we can find" he responded with a wink towards his wife. "After we get some rest."

"Agreed." the Queen answered. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before snuggling into his shoulder. Drake set an arm around both his wife and new child. Zoe had already fallen asleep, and his Queen was drifting off. He himself stayed awake for a while, trying to take in what had come of the world. He then too drifted to asleep.

The next morning, Drake had woken up by himself. He looked around as he stood up and stretched, looking for his wife and child. Then he heard laughter come from his left. As he followed the laughter, he found that his Queen was playing in the water with Zoe. She was teaching her how to strike in water.

"You must be careful, child. You might get caught or worse… _killed. _We wouldn't want that now would we" the Queen said with a small chuckle.

"I know, but the current is strong."

"So are you" Drake interrupted. "You need to believe that you are, once you do, you have the world at your finger tips" he finished. He too then joined them into the water next to his wife. "Do you know how to swim?"

"No, I never learned" Zoe said disappointed.

"Well, that won't do" Drake responded. "I guess I'll just have to teach you."

"Really? You will teach me?" zoe said with excitement.

"Of course. It's father's job to teach his daughter, is it not?"

"I thought that was the mother's job?" Genevieve asked with a smile.

"You've had your bonding time with her" Drake chuckled. "Selfishness with be your downfall, love"

"Uh huh" she said as she crosse her arms over her chest. That earned her a laughter from her husband. He kissed her before scooping up the child and taking her a little deeper into the river. Genevieve sighed and headed out of the water and sat on the bank. She watched the two as Drake was teaching Zoe what to do and how to do it. This brought a smile to the Queen's lips. That feeling however was changed when she felt a presence near them. Drake soon felt it, and then so did Zoe. Genevieve looked to her family. "they are close."

"Come Zoe…" Drake said as he plucked her out of the water and took her to the river bank. "Stay with us"

"Who is it?" she asked as clung onto Drake.

"I do not know, but it is familiar" the Queen responded. Then out of no where, something hit Drake, knocking the King down, the child with him. Genevieve turned back but was too late. She was hit with the same thing. As she was loosing consciousness, she saw heard Zoe screaming for her and Drake. She looked into the direction and saw two figures walking away with the child in a bag. Genevieve growled and tried to get to Drake, but he was already out. She too felt the drug hit her system. She then blacked out with the sounds of Zoe yelling and the sounds of footsteps running from the.

_A/N: ok i know! i know! i havent updated in HELLA LONG! but hey cut me some slack i got a lot of stories on my hand. and i've had no clue what to do with the story... BUT im back and have a whole new idea where to take it. so anyways i changed some and added somethings to this chapter cuz i forgot i added this after i updated lol. silly me yea anyways i'll have the next chapter up sometime next week ^_^ read and review _


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Genevieve woke a couple of hours later. She groggily shook her head as she came to her knees and hands. She then remembered what had happened. She looked over to where Drake had fallen. He wasn't there. She stood up quickly and looked frantically around. There was no sign of her King anywhere.

"Drake! Drake where are you?" she yelled. Still nothing. She then took to the air and flew over the tree tops. She looked and searched all day. There was nothing of him anywhere. There wasn't a sign of Zoë either. Both of them had simply vanished.

She took off to the air after that. She had an idea of who might know what had happened and who would attack them. As she flew over back into the city, her mind went over the event. There weren't any voices other than Zoë's that she had heard. Drake had been shot first and therefore went down before her. Zoë wasn't attacked at all. Which was a little suspicious to her?

Once she reached the Phoenix Tower, she landed on the roof when she heard something. She looked down to see there were cops and CSI personals hovering all over the building. Going through ash and the vampire belonging, they were too busy to even notice the Queen move around them and into Danica's chamber. The room hadn't been touched by the mortals… yet. So Genevieve worked quickly. She had to find where the location was of Blade's head quarters. She found a computer. Sitting down she did her best to find what she was looking for. All she found however was an overview location, nothing specific. So Genevieve took a note of the location and took off undetected again. As soon as she got to the roof she jumped off and spread her wings.

She flew for nearly an hour as she searched for Blade. When she found the warehouse she landed just outside. She heard three heartbeats which lightened her mood. She instantly ran indoors and followed the sound of the heart beats. She stopped suddenly. When she only heard two heartbeats now. She sensed that the daywalker was close by. He had sensed her too.

"What are you doing here?" Blade's voice said from behind her.

"I need your help. Something has happened to Drake and Zoë." she responded. She turned around slowly to face him. It was dark but being vampires, they could see each other well. Blade didn't have his shades on. This helped him get a closer look at the Queen. She was in distress and she was letting it show. She was worried about the other two. "Someone had attacked us from behind. They knocked Drake and me out. When I awoke, Drake and Zoë were gone." the Queen finished. Genevieve had slid down to her knees and stared at the dark floor. "I just got my King back. I nearly died by the hands of you. I finally have a child, even though she isn't mine. Everything was looking good for once."

"Where did all this take place?"

"Out in the forest outside the city. We were deciding where to live. I told Drake somewhere in the mountains, where no one would find us. He agreed. We stopped in the forest to take a rest. I hadn't regained all my strength back yet."

"And so you came here?"

"I was hoping you knew something… anything that might help my search."

"I have no clue. There are other hunters in this world, Genevieve. Some don't care for vampires at all. I let you two go because you're not evil. But that doesn't mean you're not a vampire."

"I know that, Blade." she said defeated. She stood up and gave a small bow. "Thank you for your time daywalker, but I must continue my search for Drake and Zoë." she responded as she turned around. She extended her wings out as she walked away.

Blade watched her go. He had to agree, they were a strange couple, the King and Queen. They weren't like any vampires he had ever met. She was gone before he could say anything else.

Walking back to the headquarters where King and Abigail were he noticed something that had triggered his vampire senses. There was blood spilling somewhere. He shook his head before following the scent. The blood was fresh but cold. That told him that it was indeed a vampire. He got out his sword and held it firmly. Turning a corner he heard the beats of a slow heart. He quickened his pace as he approached the sound. The beats were coming from around one last corner. He paused for a second before springing into action.

When he jumped from around the corner, he saw Drake stammering forward. His eyes were a faded red obviously from the lack of energy. "Genevieve" he said faintly. Blade walked over to him and stood there as the vampire King fell to his knees. "She was just here" Blade responded. He looked the King over. "What happened to you? Genevieve said you were ambushed."

"Yes, we were. By our own kind. These vampires seek Genevieve. They know she will come for me or the child."

"Where are they?"

"I do not know. I was in a vehicle when all this happened. I heard them talking as I regained consciousness. That when I sprung loose. The child as well was with me"

"Where is she now?"

Drake hesitated before standing up and sighing deeply. He looked up into Blade's dark shades with sadness in his eyes. Blade instantly knew the grim fate of Zoë. He also knew Genevieve would not take this lightly. He nodded his head to show he understood. "What else?"

"They were headed east from here. When I fled I realized we were just out of the outskirts of the city." he said as he thought back. "It took me a while to get back to where we were ambushed."

"Why did you come here?" Blade asked as he turned around, his back towards the King. He began walking towards the light above him. Drake crossed his arms as he watched the vampire Hunter. "I was hoping you had some of the answers I was seeking, daywalker. If you don't have anything for me, then at least you can do is point me in the direction of my Queen. I need to get to her as quickly as possible. They are hunting for her."

"I'll help you look for her, King. Don't you worry. As will the nightstalkers…" Blade said with a sly smile. He looked over in the corner where he knew King and Abigail were hiding. "Isn't that right kids?"

Abigail sighed as King cursed under his breath. Abigail was the first to emerge from the shadows. She walked straight up to Blade and glared at him, his smile still ever present. King on the other hand was cursing all the way. "Enough!" Blade said sternly. King let out one more curse before turning his attention to Drake. "And why should we be helping him. He got Zoë killed!"

"It wasn't my fault, so watch your tongue boy!" Drake spat back. King was going to charge the vampire but Blade stepped in his way. "Get out of my way, Blade. This fucker is mine!"

"Sit put, King! We have new players in the game now and we need to know why they want Genevieve… so with that being said we're helping with the search. End of story. You two go get the gear ready. I want to talk to Drake alone." Blade responded calmly. King knew when to keep his mouth shut so he just nodded before he and Abigail went back to the main room.

Blade waited for the room to settle back down before turning to Drake. "We will head out first. Those two will follow later on. I suggest we get move on now. Genevieve couldn't have gotten far."

"Have you forgotten that my Queen has wings and the ability to use those wings?" he replied. Blade stopped and nodded. "Yeah I know she's fast--"

"Faster when she is hunting." Drake interrupted. He began to pace the floor in front of Blade. "Can't you sense each other's presence?"

"When we are closer enough or in distress." Drake said. The daywalker nodded. "Alright, I want you to show me where you escaped. The exact location. We'll track whomever from there."

Drake nodded and followed Blade out the building. The daywalker jumped onto his bike. Drake stood there and shook his head. Blade looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. "So how you gunna do this?"

"Just… wait" he growled back. Drake's skin began to shift and move as his bones and muscles. Blade sat back and watched as the King changed form. Less than a minute later the King of the Vampires had changed himself into a black hawk. He took off and headed east of the headquarters. Blade took a deep breath before starting his bike and following the bird.

As Drake flew, his mind kept wondering to his wife. "What were they going to do to her if they found her?" he kept thinking. His concern was beginning to take a toll on him. He was dropping lower and lower. He decided to stop worrying and focus on getting her back. He looked down and saw the daywalker was hot on his tail still.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The more they passed, the more familiar it all seemed to Drake. Blade could tell as well that they were closing in. A couple of minutes later, when Drake found the spot, they were both walking around and looking for clues. The road was out in the middle of no where which also meant there were no people.

Drake stopped where he first had escaped. The ground was moist from the rain. The impression his body and footprints had made when he had fell out of the van was still there. That also meant the the tire marks were still visible as well. "Blade, over here!" he called out.

The day walker came over to him and checked out the area. "This is where I escaped." he said. Blade looked closer and saw that there tire marks headed ahead of them. "This way." Blade said as he started out. Drake followed him silently as they found them selves heading into a forest.

As they headed deep in to the dark, damp forest, Drake's mind began to wonder again. He was just wondering what kind of vampire would do this to their King and Queen. It was pissing him off even more when he thought if they had caught Genevieve. "**They will pay if they even hurt a hair on her body" **Drake thought to himself. He was so into his thoughts that he had forgotten that Blade was with him. When he did sense the day walker, Drake looked over at him, who had stopped some feet ahead of him looking back. "Everything alright?"

"I am just worried for my Queen." Drake said simply.

"She's survived all these years without you. She's pretty tough on her own. I would feel bad for those who cross her path." Blade said calmly. Drake looked up at the man with a slight frown on his face. He was concentrating on something Blade didn't know. "Genevieve told me that you two had met before?"

Blade nodded at the King. "Yeah, we met a couple years back."

"Doing what?"

"This insane breed of vampire had been disrupting and multiplying in a city not far from here. I met Genevieve then. She was was hunting them as well. Seems she ain't to fond of the vampire race." Blade said. Drake walked over to him and stopped a few feet from him. "Tell me more."

"Genevieve helped with the killings of these 'vampires'. She's not at all how I thought you two to be."

**A few years back….**

** Genevieve had been sitting on a building's ledge, watching the sky change hues as the sun slowly crept up on the horizon. Blade had been with a female vampire who had been bitten from these 'vampires' they were all hunting. She was dying and he stayed with her till her time came. As the first ray of sun came, the woman died in his arms. The fiery ashes of her remains, fly in the air as the breeze carried them away. **

** Genevieve could sense the pain in his heart as he sighed and stood up. Blade looked up and saw the Queen was facing the opposite direction with her back to him. Her two infamous swords stuck into the the concrete of the building roof behind her. Blade walked towards her and sat down on her right. He looked over at her and saw all the cuts she had gained in the fight from last night. He also noticed her mind was somewhere else. Her big, fierce, green eyes focused on the sky and the soon disappearing stars. "So… I wonder. Where does this leave us, daywalker?" she said softly. She turned to him without blinking at the same time her full lips curved up into a slight grin. "Are you going to try to kill me now?"**

** "No", was all he said. She nodded and turned her attention back to the sky. The stars were no longer visible. The sky had turned into different shades of pink, purple, orange, yellow, and somewhat red. "Why do you keep looking up? What are you looking for?"**

** "You wouldn't understand, daywalker." she smiled again. She closed her eyes as she felt the heat strengthening with the rise of the sun. "Tell me Blade, what is to come of your life?"**

** Blade was a little taken by surprised by her question. He stared at her. "Why would you ask me this?" he said back. The Queen turned her body completely to face him. "I ask because I can see who you really are Blade. You are too good to be wasting you life hunting like this. There is a sense of honor with you that I admire. I just don't want to see it go down the drain so to speak".**

** Blade thought of what she had just said and to be honest he had never really thought about it. Hunting was all he knew how to do. It's what he did best. Blade looked away as he thought. Genevieve knew there was a conflict going on with him so she waited. When he was ready to talk, he turned back to face her. "I'm not good at anything else. As long as there are vampires out there, I can't do anything else other than hunt."**

** "Hmm, what would you say to this. If I killed most of them, and took care of them, basically wiped them all out, then what?" she was narrowing his options. Genevieve was good at getting things out of people. It was just down right scary when she wanted something out of someone. Blade was learning that first hand. "Honestly, I don't know what I would do." he replied quietly. **

** "Hmm, I see. Don't let it consume you." she replied. Blade nodded but he was confused. Was she talking about the hunting or the vampire inside him? He would never know. She was a big mystery to him. **

** A couple minutes went by before Blade spoke. "What about you?"**

** "What about me?" she asked curiously.**

** "What is your story?" Blade replied. **

** Genevieve smirked at him. "This daywalker is quite the curious case." she said out loud to know one in particular. That made even Blade smile a little. "Well where do you want me to start?"**

** "Where are you from for starters?" Blade said. She smiled as her memories came back to her. "I was born in Ancient Sumaria. I was abandoned as a baby though."**

** "Because you were a vampire." Blade concluded. Genevieve shook her head in disagreement. "No. Back in my time, there were no such things as vampires. I was a deformity and so an undesirable or unfit to join the human race." she explained. Her lips curled up into a smile at the memories that flooded her head of her so called childhood. "I was born looking like a human expect the bones sticking out of my shoulder blades. So they left me alone on the street. I was always wondering how I would help myself not to feel so alone in this world. But I was a child and a lost one at that. So I didn't have the answers to that at first."**

** "How long were you alone for?" Blade asked.**

** "Not for too long. When I was a couple years old, I was found by a man, a god fearing man, who had brought me to a temple. The priests were fascinated with me."**

** Blade again looked even more confused. Genevieve smiled before taking a deep breath and continuing. "Drake."**

** "Drake?"**

** "My husband." she replied. Blade nodded slowly. Genevieve closed her eyes as she remembered that day. "The reason why the priests were so fascinated by me, was because I was so much like him." **

** "You were a child though. Just a toddler." Blade said. Genevieve opened her eyes and looked over at Blade. She nodded. Blade could see the sun reflecting in her eyes making them brighter and greener as she starred at him. "At the time I didn't know I would end up marrying him."**

** "Hmm, I see." Blade said. He turned to the rising sun. Since his shades were on, he could look at the sun coming up. "Where is he now?"**

** "Sleeping. He's been in slumber for almost a little less than six thousand years."**

** "Wow, that long. I didn't know you were that old." Blade said. The Queen raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean I knew vampires could live hundreds of years, but millenniums, that's a different story." Blade finished. "Why so long?"**

** "He was angry with how the world was becoming to be."**

** "And you?"**

** "I too. I do not approve of this world. The humans rule while vampires, the superior race, hide in fear" she growled. "I don't like the vampire race either, but my hatred for the humans is much more than the vampires."**

** "Why do you hate vampires. Aren't you one of them?"**

** "No. I am their Queen, not their matriarch. Drake is their King and progenitor."**

** "I see. He didn't find you fit or something?"**

** "I do not know." Genevieve responded quietly. Blade felt something tug at his so called heart. He could feel her pain. She didn't like the fact that she wasn't the matriarch. "But that is all in the past. I am here now."**

** "That brings me to another question."**

** "Ask away" she smiled back.**

** "Why are you here? I know you wanted to kill these other vampires, but why are you here in our time? Why aren't you sleeping as well."**

** "Grave robbers were in our tomb. They were the ones to wake me. I killed the lot of them but not before I noticed some of our belongings had been taken. I couldn't go back to sleep because I did not know how. So I have spent the last four hundred years tracking down what was taken from us."**

** "That's how you found out about the vampires" Blade asked. She merely nodded. It was a couple of minutes before Blade spoke. "So what now?"**

** "You mean about us?" She asked. Blade nodded but didn't say anything. "I think it would be best if we don't meet again."**

** "Fine with me. Just stay out of trouble." Blade said as he stood up. Genevieve smiled up at him and also stood up. She nodded as she placed her swords in their casings on her back. "Trouble only finds those who can not handle it, my dear. It is a small world. We might meet again. You never know." she said in a low whisper. She faced him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before spreading her wings and flying off in the opposite direction of the sun. Blade watched her go, his coat whipping around him in the wind. His face was emotionless as she disappeared. **


End file.
